The Battle
by Sassbrat
Summary: Flash is in for the fight of her life as she gets on info that no one wants to hear. FemFlash fic Changed to M do to CHAPTER 11
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE. HERE IS A NEW STORY THAT THOUGHT OF WHILE LISTENING TO MELLISA ENTERIDGE'S I RUN FOR LIFE. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. **

I DEICATE THIS STORY TO ALL THOSE THAT HAVE FOUGHT AND ARE STILL FIGHTING THE DISEASE KNOWN AS CANCER.

MALAIZJAN DEJESUS GET A THANK YOU FOR HER ENCOURAGEMENT FOR THE THIS STORY.

CHAPTER 1

Flash raced through the streets of Central City towards the Medical Center of the city. The Speedster was running late for an appointment, that was set up by one of the female doctor at the Watchtower, when the Doctor had discovered a lump on the speedster's left breast during an exam.

The Doctor that Flash was going to go see was a trusted member of the Watchtower staff and knew who some of the League were outside of the mask. Flash was one of them.

By the time Flash had arrived at the Medical Center, she was already 10 minutes late. Quickly changing out of her Flash costume and into a button down shirt and a pair of jeans in an alley, Flash became her non hero persona Winifred West or Winny as her friends called her.

Winny entered the building and headed for the front desk to check in. There she was met by the Doctor who just smiled knowing that the Speedster would be late. The Doctor's name was Rachel Savage whose an expert in certain diseases, which was something that the WatchTower Doctor thought that Winny may have.

"Ah Miss West, Dr. Dickerson told me that you would be coming and that you would be late." Dr. Savage told the speedster with a smile on the last part.

Winny blushed. "Sorry about that. Traffic was bad."

"Don't worry about it. You're the last one I have to see today. Shall we head to my office?" The Doctor asked as she motioned for Winny to follow her up the stairs to her office which was connected to an exam room.

The walk to the Doctor's office was the longest walk in Winny's life as she just had a feeling that the lump was not Benign.

The two woman reached the door to the Doctor's office in a matter of minutes. Dr. Savage ushered Winny into her office where Winny took a seat.

"Dr. Dickerson sent me the scans she took of both of your breast. It was the left breast that she noticed the lump and sent you to me." The Doctor told the Speedster what she already knew.

Winny nodded her head to show that she understood. The speedster knew that Dr. Savage was just doing her job.

"I need to do some Blood tests to make sure that I am correct when with what I think you may have. I can have the test back within the week." Dr. Savage told Winny.

The next hour was long do to the tests that were being done to decide what was wrong with Winny who for the first time in a long time was not very cheerful and she had every right not to be cheery.

"Well, I have done all the test that need to be done. I will call you by the end of the week." Dr. Savage told Winny with a smile.

"Thanks Doc." Winny replied with a smile before she got out of her seat, shook the Doctor's hand, left the room to change back to her Flash persona and head back to the WatchTower.

The week went by so slow for the Speedster she asked for a weeks leave to get her thoughts in order as she knew that she would not be any good to the League if her mind was somewhere else.

The end of the week came with Winny waiting by the phone. When the phone rang, Winny picked it up right away and heard Doctor Savage's voice on the other line.

"Winny, I am so sorry to tell you this but the test came back positive for Breast Cancer."

_next chapter Winny deals the with fact that she has Cancer and tried to keep it from the League and Batman._

_**Ideas for this story are welcomed anytime**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT. THANK YOU**_


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ANS ALERTS AND FAVS. I AM GOING TO BE NEEDING SOME HELP ON THE HEALTH ISSUE OF SOMEONE GOING THROUGH CANCER AND HOW CHEMO AFFECTS THEM. THANKS edit the chapter a little bit to that it matches with the rest of the story.**

Chapter 2

Winny felt the phone drop from her hand as she got the news. She had Breast Cancer.

"_Winny, are you there_?"

Winny picked up the phone from the floor and put it back to her ear. "Sorry."

"_Don't be kid. I would have done the same thing that you did. Look, I know that this is a little soon but we need to get you set up for Chemotherapy as soon as possible. The Cancer is in the early stages and if start ASAP we should be able to beat it._" Dr. Savage told the speedster of the phone.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. We would have to plan the Chemo on my days off so not to have my friends breathing down my neck. Don't get me wrong they mean well but they can be so protective it's crazy." Winny replied with a slight laughter in her voice.

"_I believe that."_

The next hour was spent working out a schedule that Winny could follow ffor her Chemo also Dr. Savage told the speedster that she needed to stay away from sugar but that was the Doctor's option when battling Cancer. Also if someone from the League asked Dr. Savage about Winny, there would no way for her to tell them what she had found out as that was a breach of the Doctor/client confidentiality. Winny would have to be the one to tell that League that she had cancer which was something she would never do. The reason why was do to Superman and Batman being mother hens to her. Which they were since the Luthor/Brainic incident.

"Thanks for the info Doc. I'll see ya next week." Winny told her new Doctor as he hung up the phone. The Speedster turned around to get some thing to eat when she came face to face with a bat themed hero who for once not glaring at her.

"Geez Bats, do you know how to call before you come over?" Winny gasps as she placed a hand over her heart to calm it. She knew that Batman who she looked up to as a good friend even if Batman did admit it, was just checking up on her like he did every time she would take a break from the League but not from her day job.

Batman just looked at her and it was that Winny realized that Batman had heard part of her conversation with Dr. Savage.

"What is going on?" Batman asked in his monotone voice.

"Nothing is wrong Bats. You are being paranoid again." Winny told the Dark Knight who she knew didn't believe what she had told him.

"Talk." Batman order in his interrogation tone of voice.

Winny let out a sigh knowing that Batman wouldn't leave until he found out what was going on. Winny knew that Batman was just concerned.

"I have Breast Cancer." Winny told the Caped Crusader.

For the first time in a long time maybe the first time ever did Winny see a look of shock from the emotionless Batman.

"Look it's not a big deal. Dr. Savage said that the cancer is in the early stages and with 6 months of Chemo the cancer should be gone." Winny told her teammate who was looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What do you plan to do?"

"Carry on as if nothing was wrong and NOT let Superman and the other founders know about my illness. I don't need them going mother hen on me like Uncle Barry did when I was younger." Winny told the bat themed hero.

"I want you to check up with me every week the day after you have your Chemotherapy. If I think that you are too weak to stay at the Watchtower or at your apartment, you will be staying with me." Batman told the young speedster in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Aw come on Bats, I can take care of myself." Winny wined but shut up when she saw a Bat Glare directed her way. It wasn't the type of glare that Batman used on his Villains but one that was made up just for her.

"Most of the time you can take care of yourself after you have been in a fight but this is not some fight with the Rogues. This is a fight for your life and I will not have you compromise your health because you feel that you can take care of yourself by yourself." Batman told the speedster who looked to be pouting. "Besides you can eat all you want at my place do to Alfred's cooking."

Winny looked at Batman in shock. It seemed that the Big Bad Bat had made a joke of some sort. The Speedster also knew that Batman could out smart her in a instant. Batman would tell the rest of the League that she was sick, he wouldn't tell them that she had cancer but he was still make her life hell so to speak.

"Fine. You win. I'll move in with you if I'm to weak to take care of myself but you still have to treat me like nothing is wrong. Say that I made you made and that is why I am stuck on monitor duty. It's the perfect cover for my therapy and hopefully no one thinks any different. I hope." Winny pointed out. She hope that Batman would let her stay on monitor duty at least.

Batman looked at the young member of The Founders. He knew that everyone would get suspicious if Winny wasn't at the WatchTower. The idea was good and may just work as Flash was known for making him mad.

"Let's hope your plan works Flash."

"My plans always work." Winny replied with a grin as she went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. When she returned to the living room, Batman had left through the window. Winny rolled her eyes.

_Next chapter Winny goes through her first Chemotherapy and another hero finds out about Winny's illness._

_**IDEAS FOR WHAT HAPPENS DURING CHEMOTHERPAY AND HOW THEY GIVE THE CHEMO ARE NEEDED AS I REALLY DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT CHEMOTHERPAY THAT MUCH.**_

_**Reviews would be great as well. Thank you.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS, FAVED AND ALERTS. I DID SOME RESEARCH ON CHEMOTHERPAY AND I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND IT. BUT THEN AGAIN SCIENCE WAS NEVER ME STRONG POINT IN SCHOOL. SO I BASED WHAT I LEARNED FROM OTHER MEMBERS OF MY FAMILY WHO HAVE SUFFERED THROUGH BREAST CANCER AND ANY OTHER CANCER. I HOPE THAT I WAS TRUE.**

Chapter 3

It had been a week since Winny had found out that she had breast cancer, Batman finding out that she had cancer, a week since Winny and Batman came up with the plan to make it seem that Flash had pissed off Batman which was something that she did a lot so that Flash would be on monitor during her Chemotherapy.

The only other member of the Justice League that knew about Flash have to have Chemotherapy was J'onn AKA Martian Manhunter who would know that something would be wrong based on the emotions that both Flash and Batman would be emitting.

J'onn wouldn't have meant to find out as he doesn't pry into other people's business but his powers would have allowed him to find out by accident without meaning to. Another thing that the Martian wasn't familiar with Cancer, so Flash and Batman explained that Cancer came in many forms and was medically known as a malignant neoplasm, is a broad group of various diseases, all involving unregulated cell growth.

J'onn after he did some research on Cancer couldn't understand how someone who was as healthy as Flash could get Cancer.

"J'onn, Cancer can hit the healthiest people in the world. It is one of the most non-judgmental and deadliest diseases out there. It targets anyone in the world." Flash explained to J'onn who was listening with great interest.

"So you can survive this illness?" J'onn asked.

"The type of Cancer that I have is very treatable due to it being found out as early as it was. Also those that have Breast Cancer do have a high survival rate. Well, let me put it this way I don't plan on dying before I'm 70." Flash pointed out the last part with humor in her voice.

"You sound confident Flash." J'onn said as he looked at his youngest of the founders.

"My Aunt had Breast Cancer and with a lot of hard work she survived and I plan on surviving this." Flash told the Martian who she knew was just concerned and curious about her illness.

"When do you start your first Chemotherapy?" J'onn asked not sure that he liked the idea of poison in his mind entering Flash's body.

"Crap! The Appointment is in ten minutes. I'm going to be LATE!" Flash yelled as she raced to the teleporter pad and asked to be teleported to Central City.

Meanwhile at Central City Medical Center

Dr. Savage waited with a smile on her face for Winny West to show up for her appointment which the good Doctor knew would be late so that was why she had told Winny a time that was a few mintues before she was to begin Chemo.

The door opened to reveal an early 20s woman with Flaming red hair and a body that many woman would love to have.

"Sorry I'm late." Winny replied out of breath.

Dr. Savage just grinned before speaking. "I knew that you have a hard time being on time, so I told you the wrong time so that you would be here on time."

"Smart idea to do that knowing that I am always late." Winny replied with a smile of her own.

The two women after talking for a few moments headed up to the office where Winny would be giving her first treatment of Chemo.

Winny was lead to a chair once she was in the room, where the Doctor put ice cold mittens on her hand, had her remove her shoes and socks so the Dr. could put wine coolers over her feet so that her nails don't get ruined.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Savage asked knowing that no one was ever ready for the first time having Chemo but Flash was a fighter.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Winny replied with a smile on her face.

The Female Doctor began getting the IV ready to deliver the Chemo. Once she was sure that everything was ready, Dr. Savage rolled up the sleeve of Winny's shirt on her left arm and inserted the needle into the vein of the arm thus allowing the chemo to enter the body of the world's fastest person.

An hour later, Winny had completed her first Chemotherapy and was on her way home. The speedster was dreading the side effects of the Chemo as she had seen her aunt go through it. She knew that nausea, vomiting and loss of appetite were the main side effects of going through cancer treatment. What she was worried was when the rest of the League found out that she had cancer (which she knew would happen in the future as she couldn't keep her secret forever) then all hell would break out.

_Next chapter Flash begins her first day of 'punishment' and Shayera gets suspicious about Flash and Batman._

_**Ideas for what could happen are welcome **_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT AND I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 2 BEFORE I UPLOAD. THANKS.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTS ME AND THIS STORY. JUST A LITTLE NOTE THAT THE CHAPTER WILL START TO GET DARKER AS I WANT TO SHOW THE DARK SIDE OF CANCER AND WHAT IT CAN DO TO THE MOST HAPPIEST OF PEOPLE.**

Chapter 4

_a month later_

Shayera knew that something was wrong with her speedy little sister the second she came up to the WatchTower to start her shift on the monitors. What made the winged warrior suspicious was the look Batman had given Flash when she arrived. The look was different than the normal look that The Dark Knight usually gave the Speedster. This look was a look of comfort if that was even possible for the Dark Knight to even do.

Shayera knew that J'onn knew what was going on with Flash and Batman but she knew that the telepath wouldn't reveal anything to her if she asked, not that she would ask. It was fun to try to figure out what was going on by herself.

So after Shayera finished her shift with Flash who was still on for another few hours on monitors decided to do some investigating. After looking through the personal files involving Flash, the warrior realized that Flash's monitor duty punishment started just after Flash had a physical and was sent to Earth to see a Doctor that specialized in rare illness. Also Shayera found out that Flash for the past month was taking the same day off every week.

"What are you doing in here Shayera?" Came the voice that belonged to the Dark Knight.

The winged woman turned around to see Batman glaring at her with one of the most intense BatGlares she had ever seen. Shayera knew that she was stuck and had to tell Batman the truth.

"I was concerned about Flash. She's been acting weird and not eating as much as she should. Also I know that she really didn't piss you off to get monitor duty for 6 months. So what is really going on with her?" Shayera asked with concern in her voice.

Batman sighed. It seemed that more and more members of the League were finding out what Flash wanted to keep quiet.

"Might as well tell her Bats. Better yet why don't you just tell the League what's going on with me." Flash told Batman as she came up behind the Caped Crusader with a sad smile on her face.

It was then that Shayera got a good look at the youngest founder of The Justice League. Flash had always been skinny do to her powers but you could see some of her ribs sticking through her costume. The speedster smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"What's wrong with you Flash?" Shayera asked once again with concern in her voice.

"That's what we would like to know." Superman asked as he along with Green Lantern and Wonder Woman came into the room looking at both Batman and Flash.

Flash let out a sigh. She had hoped that the founders wouldn't have found out about her cancer for another month and wouldn't have if Shayera hadn't decided to snoop around.

"Flash, what's wrong?" Green Lantern asked his best friend. He had watched Flash grow up from the unsure teen sidekick to a founder of the Justice League.

Flash let out a sigh once again before she began to speak. "I have Breast Cancer."

"What?!" Wonder Woman asked as she did not know what cancer was being that she was from a isolated island.

Flash explained what Cancer was and what Breast Cancer was to the Amazon Princess who looked shocked that she had such a nasty illness.

"But it is curable right?" The Amazon asked.

"What I have does have a high survival rate with treatment but there is a small chance that I may not survive but I'm not dwelling on that part." Flash replied with a smile that still didn't match her face.

"That explains why you are taking the same day off every week and look a little worse for wear when you come back the next day." Superman pointed out. The Man of Steel had noticed that Flash was acting different and always tired for some unknown reason. Now he knew the truth.

"Why didn't you tell us kid?" Green Lantern asked hurt that his best friend didn't trust him the fact that she had cancer and was fighting for her life.

"I had my reason GL."

"And those would be what?"

"I didn't want you guys babying me because I'm sick." Flash told the founders. She saw Superman open his mouth but Flash beat him to it. "And don't give me that crap that you wouldn't treat me any different cause I know that all of you even Batman would do just that. I know this because ever since that incident with Luthor/Brainic you guys have been insanely overprotective of me and don't you deny it."

Superman looked at Flash who was right. He and the other founders had become very protective of the speedster since they almost lost her to the Speed Force but that was still no reason to hide something as important as having cancer.

"You're right Flash. We have been a little protective of you." Green Lantern said.

"Little! It like having 6 Uncle Barry's watching over me if that gives you any idea as to how bad you guys have been." Flash pointed out humorously.

"We were that bad?" Shayera asked only to get a glare from Flash but the glare was meant to be taken as funny. She had only heard of Barry Allen, the previous Flash through stories seeing as he died just before the League formed.

"Yes, you guys are. Look, I know that you guys care about me but I'm not that naïve 18 year old that first joined the League. You guys have to let me breath. As for the cancer situation, I was going to tell you guys about it but I'm still dealing with the idea that I have cancer. So please bare with me at some points." Flash told her friends.

"Alright but you are forbidden from going on away mission and you will have someone help you patrol Central City." Superman pointed out.

"Don't have to worry about that. The Rogues found out I had Cancer a couple of weeks ago and promised to patrol Central City for me." Flash replied with another smile.

"Still find it hard to believe that your villains know who you are outside of the mask." Shayera said as she knew that the Central City Rogues weren't evil. Heck they could barely be classified as villains do to their code of not hurt woman or children.

"They watched me grow up and were there for me when I lost Uncle Barry."

Two hours later Everything was set for what Flash could do and not do. Flash had protested a little bit but she knew that it was only because they cared.

_Next chapter Flash experiences that side effects of the Chemo in more ways then one._

_IDEAS ARE WELOCMED ANYTIME._

_**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED ANYTIME. I WOULD LIKE A COUPLE OF REVIEWS BEFORE I UPLOADE THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANK YOU**_


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. **

Chapter 5

Winny rushed to the bathroom that was connected to the area that she worked in at Central City Police department. Once she was in the bathroom, the speedster began to lose everything that she has eaten that day, which wasn't much as she really didn't have much of an appetite since starting her Chemo two months ago.

"Hey Winny, you okay in there?" Molly who was one of the workers asked as she knocked on the door to see if the red head was alright.

"Been better Molly." Winny replied with a dry humor as she washed her mouth out with water.

"You do know that you have a few weeks off for medical reasons and I say battling cancer is a good enough reason to take some time off." Mike who was Winny's boss told the speedster.

"This is nothing. I'm just waiting for when I'm really sick and really need to take some time off." Winny told her boss who she knew was just concern for her as he was a friend of Uncle Barry and watched her grow up in the lab.

"Still if you ever need to take a day off, don't hesitate to ask." Mike told the young red head.

"Thanks Mike." Winny replied with smile as she headed back to her job. She only had an hour to go before her shift was over. Winny had take with the Nate who was the big boss about still working at the lab Part time, even though she was going through Chemo. Nate agreed to let his youngest employee work Part time but when she got really sick, then she would have to go on medical leave.

The hour went by fast for the speedster and soon it was time for her to head to WatchTower to begin her monitor duty for the day. Winny said goodbye to her co-workers as she left the lab and headed to a secluded place to be beamed up.

Winny choose an abandoned Alley that was a few blocks away from her work. She pressed her hand to her ear to signal that she was ready to be beamed up. Soon she was encased in a bright light and then she was in the WatchTower.

"Nice to see you Flash." J'onn told Winny as she got into her Flash costume.

"Hey J'onn. What happening?" Flash asked as she zoomed up to the Monitors and sat beside the Martian as she began her shift. She would have been lying if she didn't say that she missed going on missions with her friends but she knew that her health was more important.

J'onn explained what was going on, who was on missions and what the plans were for the day.

Two hours into her shift on the monitors, Flash felt her stomach start to grumble.

"Go ahead and get something to eat, I can watch the monitors for a while." J'onn told the speedster who nodded her head in thanks.

"Do you want anything?" Flash asked with a smile. It seemed only fair that she get something for her favorite Martian.

"Some Oreos would nice, thank you." J'onn replied as she went back to watching the monitors.

Flash headed to the cafeteria to get her when she felt the need to throw up again. So the Fastest being alive high tailed it to the nearest bathroom which so happened to be a men's bathroom but at the moment she didn't care.

As soon as she entered the Bathroom, Flash headed straight for a stall and proceeded to once again lose her lunch which wasn't much since she had lost her lunch earlier in the day. As she was losing her lunch, Flash failed to realized that there was someone behind her until she felt a hand rubbing her back.

Flash once she was done throwing up turned around to see who was rubbing her back. The hero that was rubbing her back was Green Arrow, a man that she had known since she had become friends with the Archer's sidekick and adopted son Speedy AKA Roy Harper.

"Something not agree with you kid?" The Emerald Archer asked as he continued to rubbed the speedster back.

"You could say that Ollie." Flash told the man that she thought as an uncle, who helps her get food in her house and checks up on her from time to time.

"Kid, what's going on with you? You been sick quite a bit and I know there is more to your punishment on the monitors than meets the eye." Ollie asked, concern showing in his eyes.

Flash let out sigh. It seemed like she wouldn't be able to keep the fact that she had cancer a secret much longer from the League. The Speedster also felt that she should tell Green Arrow and Black Canary who were like another set of parents to her the truth as to why she was sick all of the time.

"Ollie, please let me finish what I am going to tell you before you talk." Flash told the archer who looked even more concerned.

"What's wrong?" GA asked his somewhat niece.

"Why don't you get Black Canary, that way I can tell the both of you at the same time." Flash told the archer who nodded his head and went to find his girlfriend who was like an aunt to the speedster.

Ten minutes later in one of the therapy rooms that J'onn used all of the time and after Flash had got something to eat which she knew that within the hour she would be throwing what she just ate up again.

"Alright Speed Demon, spill, what the heck is wrong with you?" Ollie growled out using the nickname he had called Winny since she had become friends with Roy, only to get smacked upside the head by his sonic screamer of a girlfriend.

"There is no easy way to tell you this but the reason why I have been sick so much is because I have Breast Cancer. I just found out about it two month ago." Flash told the two blonds who had shocked looks on their faces.

"You've been battling Cancer and you didn't tell us?!" Ollie somewhat yelled out. The archer was upset that the woman he thought as family didn't share with him that she was fighting something as deadly as Cancer.

"Believe me Ollie, if I had my way not one would have found out but about a month ago Shay did some digging and found out about my battle. Then the rest of the Founders found out." Flash told the Archer who was glaring at her.

"That explains why Batman has you on monitor duty for the next several months, it also explains why you take that same day off every week." Canary said now figuring out the reason why Flash was acting so weird.

"Yep. Look guys I would really like it if you kept this a secret. I don't need the members of the League that are older than me babying me because of my illness." Flash asked as she pulled off her cowl, gave the two blonds the puppy dog face and begged the two not to tell anyone.

Ollie and Dinah looked at the red head. They really didn't want to keep the fact that Winny had Cancer a secret but they didn't want to break her trust.

"Alright Winny, we won't tell anyone but knowing The Question and his paranoia, he already knows." Ollie told the speedster.

Flash let out a groan at what Ollie had just said and she knew that she would have to talk to The Question about keeping her illness a secret. The Question wasn't really a bad guy once you get to know him but he could be a pain the ass with paranoia.

_Next chapter Winny moves in with Bruce and rumors fly about the Billionaire have a relationship with a younger woman._

**Ideas are welcomed anytime**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED AS WELL.**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTS ME. shadowcat ninja GETS CREDIT FOR A TEASER USED IN THIS CHAPTER. ALSO thebestoftherest POINTED OUT THAT IN THE COMICS FLASH (not sure which one they were talking about) HAD CANCER BECAUSE OF HIS POWERS. I WOULD LIKE YOU TO KNOW THAT I DID NOT BASED THIS STORY ON THE COMICS. JUST THOUGHT I'D LET THE COMIC LOVERS KNOW THAT.**

Chapter 6

Batman looked up from his spot at the monitors as he heard the sound of retching coming from behind him. The bat themed hero turn to his left to see Flash bent over a trash can losing her lunch. Batman let out a sigh and in a rare form of PDA he placed his hand on the Speedster's back and started to rub her back in an attempt sooth her retching.

"Thanks Bats." Flash replied as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Batman nodded. It would seem that Flash's cancer was taking its toll on her body. From what The Dark Knight observed when he was spying on her, he noticed that as soon as she would get off work she would take a nap _after _she lost what ever she had eaten that day. Batman also noticed that Flash was eating less and less which was not good for a speedster due to their high metabolism.

Batman knew it was time for Flash to move in with him. She was getting weaker and weaker by the day. Of course there would be yelling but deep down Batman knew that Winny would do what he said. After all she had promised that she would move in with him if she had got to sick and couldn't take care of herself.

"Flash, I think it's time that you move in with me, that way Alfred can take care of you." Batman told the Speedster who was once again retching in the trash can.

Once again Batman began rubbing the Speedster's back. The Cancer was really taking its toll big time if Flash couldn't stop throwing up.

"Fine by me." Flash replied between her puking her lunch out.

Batman's eyes went wide behind his cowl at what Flash had just said. Normally Flash would put up a fight but Batman knew that Flash was just tired of everything that was happening to her. Also Flash was a social person who loved to be around people. Since she was sick, Winny couldn't go out and have fun like she used to do because it was too much energy. Energy she didn't have at the moment.

Batman watched as the 20-year-old speedster slumped back in her chair and draped her arm over her eyes. The Caped Crusader now saw just how bad the Cancer that everyone's favorite speedster was fighting was having on the her.

Flash was always skinny do to her running but you could now see the outlines of her ribs. Flash could never keep anything down for more than a half hour. Also Flash had to be hooked up to an IV when ever she was on monitor duty and at night just to get any nutrients into her body. All the while this was going on she still came up to do her job. She was that dedicated to the League even if it was killing her.

Batman also found out that along with the Founders, Black Canary, Green Arrow and Question had all found out by accident that Winny was battling cancer. Now NightWing and Arsenal AKA Dick Grayson and Roy Harper who had grown up with Winny, became some of the first sidekicks and best friends had found out that their sister figure had got cancer and didn't even tell them that she was fighting for her life.

To say that they both were upset was an understatement. Both the acrobat and archer were furious with the Speedster. They both proceeded to ream her butt. They also felt upset that Winny didn't share the fact that she had cancer.

Winny explained that she didn't want anyone to worry about her, that she could take care of herself and that she didn't want to be babied by anyone.

"_Not if Batman orders you to move in with him if you got to sick." Nightwing pointed out the day he found out that Batman was going to ask Winny to move in with him so that he could keep an eye on her._

Nightwing was scared that he was going to lose his sister and best friend.

Winny told the acrobat that everything was going to be find, that there was no way she was going to die anytime soon.

Arsenal was also not to happy that Winny had kept her cancer a secret.

"_Are you crazy! What was going on in that mind of yours? How could you keep the fact that you are fighting for your life from us?!" Roy had yelled the day he found out that the girl he viewed as a sibling had cancer and didn't tell him about it._

After Roy had calmed down quiet a bit, Winny told the archer the same thing he had told Dick, that she wasn't going anywhere.

The two non powered heroes gave the speedster a look. They knew that she would never lie to them and believed her. They also agreed to check up on her from time to time as that was what siblings did. They looked after each other.

Batman was brought out of his musing when once again he heard retching. Oh that settled it. Winny was coming to live with him. Alfred would make sure that Winny was getting proper nutrients and would be taken to the Doctor for normal check-ups which Batman knew Winny had missed due to being to weak to move.

"As soon as we are done with this shift, we will be heading to Gotham." Batman told the speedster who looked up at him from her place in the chair.

Flash just nodded her head as she went back to throwing up once again.

"Why don't you get some sleep? I can watch the monitors for a while alone." Batman told Winny who had finally stopped throwing up.

"Sounds good to me." Flash replied as she slumped in her chair and went to sleep in a heart beat.

Batman watch Flash fall asleep right away. The Dark Knight hated to see someone who was so full of enegry be so lifeless. Batman had known Winny since she was 10 years old when she first became a hero. The Dark Knight had watched the Speedster go from a hyper goofy kid who was loyal to those she cared about, to a young adult who was forced to grow up fast when her uncle/mentor died early in her life and became a Founding Member of the Justice League, who saved the world almost at the cost of her life. Also Winny was the heart of the team and could worm her way into your heart with out even trying.

Batman didn't want to think of a life with of Flash who even though he wouldn't admit did care about Winny and he truly didn't want to lose her. Maybe there was more to how he felt about Winny but right now he was concerned about making sure she would be alive in three months.

Batman made promise to himself that he would do what ever it takes to make sure Winny stayed alive.

_Next chapter Batman moves Winny in to his mansion where the Bat realizes something._

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime**_

_REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT AS THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER. _


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO GAVE ME IDEAS. ** BlackFeathers 17, jakefan, The10Espada99 and shadowcat ninja **WHOSE IDEAS I WILL TRY AND USE IN FUTURE CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AS WELL.**

Chapter 7

Bruce Wayne watched at the young red headed women hat had been sleeping for the past 5 hours that he had forced to move into the Manor after the young woman had gotten very sick.

Winny's health had gotten worse since her Chemotherapy had to be increase due to her body's chemistry. Since the increase of the Chemo, Winny had not eaten very much which was back to her metabolism of needing several thousand more calories than normal people and heroes.

Winny also was hooked up to an IV so that she would be able to get nutrients in her systems, since everything you turned around she was throwing up, which was not good for a cancer patient.

Three days ago, Bruce had ordered Winny to move in with him via her promise that when she got to sick to take care of herself, which was happening faster that the 29 year old Billionaire would have liked, that she would move in with him so that Alfred could keep an eye on her.

Bruce closed the door to give Winny some privacy and headed down to the kitchen where his ever faithful butler and father figure was making lunch.

"How is Miss Winny doing?" The loyal Butler asked as he placed a sandwich in front of Bruce as the Billionaire sat down at the kitchen island for lunch. The aging Butler liked Winny a lot. The speedster was on of the few people that could get away with murder so to speak in Wayne Manor, as there was something about Winny that Alfred liked. Maybe it was the speedster's personality or the fact that she was always cheery no matter what the situation was, even when she was fighting cancer Flash never lost her sense of humor.

"Sleeping at the moment, which is the best thing for her." Bruce replied as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Very well Sir, I'll just warm up Miss Winny's food when she awakes." Alfred said with a smile as he placed the leftover food into the refrigerator for later.

"Knowing Winny, she's going to be starving when she wakes up." Bruce replied with a small laugh.

"You said it Bruce." Winny's voice was heard behind the billionaire.

Bruce and Alfred turned their heads to the direction that Winny's voice was heard to see the young speedster dressed in Mickey Mouse Pj's and with hair going ever where. Winny was carrying the IV Pole with the IV bag still attached.

"Ah Miss Winny, How are you feeling?" The loveable Butler asked as he once again went to the refrigerator to pull out some fresh fruits and vegetables.

"I been better when I haven't been throwing up what I eat all the time." Winny replied truthfully with a smile as she sat down on the stool.

Alfred just smiled at the red head before placing the fruits and vegetables in front of her.

"These will help you keep your strength up." Alfred told Winny who smiled at the butler.

"Thanks Alfred." Winny replied before digging in at that normal pace. She didn't want the food to come back up again.

"My pleasure, Miss Winny."

"So other than going to the WatchTower what do you plan on doing today?" Bruce asked knowing that Winny would still do her duty at the monitors even if she was sick.

"I really don't want to do what I plan on doing but I have to." Winny replied as she reached a hand up to her shoulder length hair and grabbed a chunk of hair and pulled at it causing the chunk to fall out.

"Yet another one the drawbacks of having Chemotherapy." Winny sighed. She loved her hair but knew that it was better to get it shaved off then wake up every day with chunks of hair on her pillow.

Bruce looked at the youngest founder in sympathy. Winny was being very brave having to deal with Breast Cancer and was willing to ask for help but to lose your hair was the final draw as Bruce knew that Wally loved her hair. She wasn't vain about her looks but just loved her hair. Bruce knew it took a lot of courage to be the one to suggest that Winny shave her head.

"I know a place that we could go. It's the place that I go to all the time. When you feel up to it, we can go there later." Bruce told the sick Speedster.

Winny smiled in gratitude. Unlike many members of the League, Winny knew that Batman was really just a big softie. Heck he took in a orphan boy and raised the boy as his own who became her best friend.

"Sounds great." Winny replied.

Three hours and one puking later Winny and Bruce with Alfred driving them headed to a hair salon that was known for his high clientele but also know for keeping a low profile on said clientele.

Alfred stopped the car in front of a small building that was very nice looking and had a sign that said Kathy's hair place.

Winny looked that Bruce. "You mean to tell me that one of the richest men in the world comes to what many would say is a 'hole in the wall' hair salon." Winny asked with a funny glare.

"Yep. This place is great and they don't try to kiss your butt because your rich." Bruce replied with a smirk as he got out of the car when Alfred opened the door. Bruce then went around the other end to open the door for Winny and offered her his hand.

Winny took the hand and got up out of the car and headed it to small family run salon.

"Ah Mr. Wayne, how nice it is to see you again." A man about Alfred's age said as he saw the billionaire walk in to his salon with Winny. "What can I do for you today?"

Bruce gently pushed Winny in front of him. "My friend here needs a haircut Angelo."

"What can I do for you my dear?" Angelo asked.

"I'm battling Cancer and my hair had just started to fall out. Instead of having patches of hair every where I look, I think that the best thing I could do would be to shave it off." Winny told the elderly man with a smile.

"What a brave young woman you are, having to deal with Cancer at such a young age. Also you have so much courage to want to cut your hair off." Angelo told Winny as he escorted her to on of the chairs in the small salon.

15 minutes later Winny's hair had been shaved off and she was given a large head scarf to cover her head so that people wouldn't stare at her.

"Thank you Angelo." Bruce told the elderly man as he paid the bill and left a large tip for the man.

"My pleasure Mr. Wayne. You make sure to take care of that young lady for she has a heart of gold." Angelo told the dark haired billionaire with a smile.

"I will do just that." With saying that Bruce left the salon to see that Winny was already in the car.

Alfred opened the door for his young master and closed the door.

On the way home Bruce looked over to where Winny was and saw that she as asleep which Bruce didn't blame her as even the littlest things made her tired. But like Angelo had said Winny had a lot of courage to be battling cancer. A battle that Bruce knew Winny would be able to win with the help of her friends and family.

Once everyone arrived at Wayne Manor, Bruce carried Winny up to her room and laid her down in the bed and pulled the sheets over her and began to leave the room when he heard whimpering coming from the Speedster.

Bruce turned around to see Winny tossing and turning all the while screaming for her uncle. It didn't Bruce long to figure out that Winny was having a nightmare about her uncle's death which Winny had seen when she was 18 years old.

Bruce didn't waste anytime as he knew what he had to as Dick had nightmares about the deaths of his parents when he first came to the Manor. Bruce went over to the bed, crawled right beside Winny and pulled her close to his chest and just held her while telling that she was safe and everything was going to be alright.

"Shh, Winny everything is going to be alright. I'm always going to be there for you no matter what." Bruce told the distraught Speedster as she clung to his chest still sobbing her eyes out.

Bruce placed a soft kiss to Winny's forehead who seemed to relax to the touch but still clung to Bruce's chest. Bruce knew that he wasn't going anywhere for the night so he just got comfortable, well as comfortable as you could with a 20 year old speedster on your chest.

Once he was sure Winny was comfortable as well, Bruce thought back to what he had said to Winny just a few moments ago. Did he really mean that he would always be there for Winny who he had known since became a sidekick and somewhat watched grow up. There was no way that he could be developing feelings for someone that was 9 years younger than him.

But maybe he was now that he thought about it. Ever since he found out that Winny was battling cancer, he had become more concerned for the young speedster who never lost her smile despite everything that was going on. After all Bruce was always looking at Winny to make sure she was doing okay.

Once he was sure he could leave Winny alone Bruce would talk to Alfred who had been around a lot longer than he had. Maybe the loyal butler could help him figure out what was going on but for now he was stay with Winny who refused to let go of him.

_Next chapter Bruce with help from Alfred realizes that he has feelings for Winny but tried to hide it._

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED ME THROUGH THIS STORY. Shizuka taiyou and blackfeather 17 get credit for their help and ideas used in this chapter. I will be truthful. I do have promblem getting Batman and Bruce Wayne's persona right sometimes so please bare with me. Thank you**

Chapter 8

Bruce opened his eyes to bright sunlight and realized that he wasn't in his room but the room he had set up for his guest. He also noticed that he felt a weight on his chest. The civilian Dark Knight looked down to see a head with a purple and blue head scarf on laying on his chest. It was then that Bruce remembered what had happened last night. Winny had a nightmare about the death of her uncle and he had offered her comfort. Bruce also remembered what he had said to the speedster. Did he really mean what he had said?

Bruce gently slid out of the bed, making sure that Winny was still asleep and covered her up before she slipped out of the room. He headed to the kitchen to see Alfred all ready making some breakfast.

"Good Morning Master Bruce, how did you sleep?" The Butler asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

Bruce gently glared the his loyal butler. Alfred seemed to know what was always going on in the Manor but then again Alfred had served The Wayne Family for years, so of course you couldn't keep anything from BatButler as Winny affectionately called him.

"I slept just fine Alfred. Before you asked Winny is doing fine as well. She had a nightmare but then again you already knew that." Bruce replied.

"Of course I would know." Alfred replied smirking at his young master as he placed some pancakes in front of the ebony billionaire.

Bruce ate in silence still thinking about what had happened last night. He really didn't want to admit that he had feelings for Winny but maybe he did. Winny was really the only one that wasn't scared of him when he was in a mood, she was always trying to be friendly to him no matter what. Also she was kind, funny and caring even towards her villains which Bruce made a mental note to talk to about on how she was doing as they were probably worried about her.

"I know that look Master Bruce. The look on your face is when you are about to do something very stupid." Alfred pointed out as elderly butler knew just what his Master was planning on doing. In the butler's option it would be a stupid idea.

"You know that I can't Alfred."

"And why not? Granted there is a few years age difference between the two of you but ever since she got sick you have paid more attention to her than normal. If last night was any indication on how you feel about Miss Winny then I would say that you have devolved feelings for her. Which you should act on." Alfred told the man he had raised for the past 20 years as his own.

"It wouldn't work Alfred. Winny as Flash may like being in the spotlight but as Winifred West, she down to earth and likes peace and quiet." Bruce explained.

"Oh cut the crap Master Bruce and stop making excuses. Like I have said, you have feelings for Miss Winny and I think that she may have feelings for you as well." Alfred glared at the billionaire with a glare that could rival the Batglare.

"What if the feelings are only temporarily due to her illness which I know she will beat?" Bruce asked, once again coming up with another excuse that caused Alfred to roll his eyes.

"Please. Give an old man who has loved before and has been around longer than you think some credit. You are in love with Miss Winny and I'll be damned if you let her go because of you being afraid of having a relationship because of what the two of you do in your spare time." Alfred somewhat growled at Bruce who was shocked at the how his father figure had spoke to him. "At least think about having a relationship with Miss Winny."

Bruce knew that Alfred had a temper but rarely showed it but Alfred was right about him being in love with Winny as he just now realized it.

"I'll think about starting an relationship with Winny after she is done with her Chemo and is cancer free for she doesn't need any more stress on her body at the moment." Bruce told the aging butler who smirk knowing that he had won a small victory with his young 'son'.

"So let me get this straight. MY foster father has feelings for my best friend?" Bruce heard his foster son's voice coming from behind him. The billionaire turned around to see Dick standing in the kitchen doorway with a smirk on his face.

Bruce had forgotten that his foster son would be coming for a visit.

"That appears to be the situation Master Dick." Alfred told the young acrobat as he placed another plate of pancakes on the table.

"I've only got one thing to say about this situation." Dick looked at his foster father with a calculating eye. The acrobat knew that Bruce would never hurt Winny but Winny was his best friend, the first person Dick revealed his secret identity too. The first person that wasn't his friend because he was the ward of Billionaire Bruce Wayne, the first not to treat him like he was a charity case. In other words Winny was Dick Best Friend and sister figure and Dick would die for Winny who would do the same thing for him.

"And what would that be?" Bruce asked his foster son.

Dick turned around in his seat to look at Bruce. "You had better not hurt Winny or so help me, you may be the Batman but you have yet to see what a foster brother can do when their sister is hurt." The former Robin growled out to his adopted father.

Bruce wasn't shocked one bit at how Dick was acting. After all Winny and him had grown up together and the two along with Roy Harper were very protective of each other. They may not be blood related but they were as close as any siblings could be.

"You know that I would never hurt Winny." Bruce told Dick.

"You had better not." Dick glared at Bruce before he went back to eating his breakfast.

Bruce smiled to himself. It was nice to know that Winny had a good friend in Dick.

Later that day

Winny woke up to the smell of something delicious cooking down stairs. So grabbing her IV pole and making sure that her head scarf was on right, the speedster headed down stairs to get something to eat and prayed that she kept it down.

Once she entered the kitchen the speedster was greeted to a pot roast that Alfred was making.

"Ah Miss Winny, how are you feeling?" The kind butler asked with a smile on his face as he pulled out a chair for Winny.

"I feel better than I have in a while. The Pot roast smells so good." Winny replied with a smile.

"That is good and thank you." Winny replied as she with manners dug into the pot roast that Alfred had placed in front of her.

Winny noticed that Bruce wasn't around but figured he was out doing his patrol for the night.

"Master Bruce is currently in the Batcave. You may go visit him if you would like." Alfred told the red head when she was done eating.

"Thanks Alfred." Winny replied as she got up and headed for the batcave to talk to Bruce about what had happened last night.

Contrary to what Bruce may have thought Winny did remember what had happened last night for she had woken up in the middle of the night to find herself in Bruce's strong arms.

Winny didn't know why she was feeling the way that she was feeling. Bruce was 8 years older than her and a friend of her uncle's but there was the fact that when she and Bruce were Flash and Batman, there was something between the two of them that not many people noticed. Batman wouldn't glare at her like he did the others that made him mad. Also Batman would always be watching out for her during the missions but if Bruce did have feelings for her, he wouldn't act on them for he would say that feelings would only get in the way of missions. Or maybe Bruce was only acting the way he was due to her cancer. Either way Winny was going to find out just what Bruce thought of her.

As she enter the Batcave through the grandfather clock Winny heard the sounds of Bruce hitting a punching bag. The speedster knew that once Bruce was in training mode he would zone out so Winny decided to wait by the BatComputer.

Winny didn't have long to wait as Bruce came out of the training dressed in only a pair of sweatpants and no shirt on. The young speedster could feel her heart beat go faster at the sight of a shirtless Batman.

Bruce noticed that Winny was sitting by the Batcomputer not touching anything, she was just sitting in the chair. Bruce being the detective that he was knew that Winny remembered what he had said to her last night during her nightmare. The look in the red head's eyes told him.

"We need to talk Bruce." Winny said with a look on her face.

"Yes we do." Bruce told her as he put on a t-shirt and walked to over where Winny was sitting and pulled up another chair.

"Look Bruce, I'll be truthful with you. I had a crush on you since I was 16. I thought that the crush was just Puppy Love but as I began to work with you I realize that my crush didn't go away. Look Bats, I know that you are going to say that having a relationship wouldn't work being founding members of The Justice League. I just had to tell that I am thankful that you have been helping me these past few month while I deal with Chemo. I just had to tell you how I feel. Thanks for listening to me." Winny told The Dark Knight as she got up from her chair only to be pulled gently back down into the lap of the Dark Knight.

"You are right about us having feelings for each other would only hamper the League but over the course of the past few months, I have begun to see you in a different light. You shown so much more courage with your battle with Cancer then I have seen in a lifetime of other heroes. I had a talk with Alfred while you were sleeping who made me realize that do have feelings for you but being the stubborn man that I am, I didn't want to act on them for fear of you not having feelings for me. Plus there is a few years age difference between us but like Alfred said age does not matter when you love someone." Bruce told Winny as he tighten his arms around the young speedster's waist.

Winny's eyes went wide in shock. Bruce Wayne AKA Batman AKA Mr. No Feelings had just told her that he had feelings for her despite the 8 year age difference. Maybe there was hope yet for a relationship to evolve from both of them. Winny tighten her arms around Bruce's neck and place her head on his shoulder and just stayed there soaking up the embrace.

_Next chapter Winny goes to her check up only to find out that there is bad News involving her Cancer and Bruce gets romantic._

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT AS WELL THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER.**_

_**AN 1: **_**for those of you that are wanting some BatFlash action you will get it. I plan on making a steamy make out session between Bruce and Winny. I do not know if that scene will cause me to have change the rating for this story yet. BUT IDEAS FOR THE MAKE OUT SESSION ARE WELCOMED.**

_**AN2 **_the next chapter probably won't be up until Wednesday or Thursday as I have several things that I have to do this week.


	9. Chapter 9

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED ME WITH THIS STORY. Shadowninja cat, shizuka taiyou and blackfeather 17 ALL GET CREDIT FOR IDEAS USED IN THIS CHAPTER.

Chapter 9

Two days had passed since Bruce and Winny admitted that they both had feelings for each other but decided to keep it a secret from the rest of the League, for Batman's safety from Green Lantern and Shayera who were insanely protective of Winny. If those two ever found out about that Winny was in a relationship with Bruce Wayne then all hell would break loose.

Bruce looked over everything thing that he had place on the table for the dinner that Bruce had planed for tonight. The Billionaire had Alfred make dishes that he knew Winny could eat and hopefully not puke back up. Which was something that was worrying the Caped Crusader.

Vomiting was a normal part of going through Chemotherapy but considering how many times Winny had thrown up worried Bruce. Maybe it was Winny's body chemistry that making her vomit all the time or maybe it could be something else. Either way Bruce was going to find out what was wrong the Winny and help her.

Bruce looked at the clock. Winny would be at her appointment with Dr. Savage. The Doctor had been a lifesaver with Winny who had somewhat fallen into depression but snapped out of his very quickly with the help of the female doctor who knew what Winny did on her free time, as Dr. Savage was a former Doctor of the Justice League.

The Billionaire didn't know why but something in his gut told him that something was going to go wrong with Winny's appointment. He could just feel it and he was right.

Meanwhile in Central City.

Winny looked at Dr. Savage with wide eyes. The speedster knew that the doctor would never lie to her but it was still hard to believe for Winny to believe what she had just been told.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure. The tests prove that the Chemo is not working as well as we would like. Now we have two options for you. One is to continue the Chemotherapy and hope that the cancer would be beaten. The second option is one that a lot of woman do to cut the chances of Breast Cancer coming back again." The kind Doctor said.

"What is the second option?" Winny asked but she already knew the answer.

"A double Mastectomy is the other option. Now we can do the operation in a next week as I have a free spot in my schedule but if you want to wait you can but the risk of the cancer spreading increases. My personal and doctor option is the sooner we do the Mastectomy the better." Dr. Savage told the former red-headed women with a kind smile.

Winny knew what she had to do. It was something that many woman wouldn't do for fear of losing their husbands or lovers. The speedster knew that Bruce would always care about her no matter what she looked like or didn't have.

"Schedule the operation for next week." Winny told the doctor as she got up from her seat and headed out of the room.

Dr. Savage watched as Winny left the building with a sad smile on her face. She was one of few Doctors that worked for the League that knew that Flash and Winny West were the same person. The Doctor knew that Winny was trying her best to be brave and she was doing just that. But the Doctor could see that her mask was failing. Having a double Mastectomy was hard on any woman even superheroes. Dr. Savage just hoped that Winny would be able to recover from having her breasts removed for not many woman could recover from having their breasts removed.

Winny left the building and headed to an alley way where she commed J'onn to teleport her to Wayne Manor, all the while thinking would Bruce still care about her if she didn't have breasts anymore. Winny brushed that thought out of her head. Bruce would care about her no matter what she looked liked.

By the time Winny arrived at Wayne Manor, via teleportation, it was time to eat dinner which in the speedster's case was a good idea as she had barely had anything to eat all day. The only thing she had eaten was a couple of energy bars which she ended up throwing up an hour later. Winny knew that Bruce had planed a romantic dinner just for the two of them. The speedster just hoped she could keep the food down.

As Winny entered the Manor, she heard Alfred telling Bruce to calm down and that everything would be alright for the dinner. The speedster smile at the mental image of one of the toughest members of the Justice League being scolded by a simple butler but said butler was one of the toughest people the speedster knew and one of the kindest.

As much as she wanted to hear more on Bruce being scolded by his father figure, Winny knew that she had to get ready for dinner. So the speedster headed up the stairs to her room, where she found a modest style dress waiting for her on her bed.

The dress was a mixture of reds,blues and greens. Winny put it on after she had showered all the stress from the day away, the dress came down to her knees. The neck line was low but not that low. Bruce had also supplied some non heeled dress shoes which fit perfectly, which cause Winny made a mental note to talk to Bruce about privacy.

By the time Winny was ready, she had a blue and green head scarf wrapped around her head. With the ease of a well bred lady, Winny headed down the stairs to the dinning room where Bruce was waiting dressed in a suit with a smile on his face.

Winny smiled back and looked around to see what Bruce had done for their date so to speak. The room was light only by a single light and candles. The table was nicely decked out in fine china and silverware. It seemed that Bruce had gone all out for the dinner.

"Indeed he did Miss Winny. Master Bruce did everything but the cooking which is something he could never get that hang of." Alfred told the Speedster with a smile as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you Alfred." Winny replied as she took a seat across from Bruce who was only a few feet away from her.

"I had Alfred make the meals that you should be able to keep down cause God knows you need to keep the food down." Bruce replied with a smile.

"Thanks Bruce." Winny replied. She was touch at how much Bruce was taking care of her but then again Bruce had been taking care of her since she was 18 when the League was formed.

Bruce gave Winny a sexy smirk as the two began to eat some organic salad followed by a small portion of an Angus beef steak. There was no dessert as Bruce didn't want to overload Winny's stomach with too much food.

After dinner the two heroes headed out to one of the many balconies that were connected to Wayne Manor to watch the stars.

During the stargazing, Winny knew that she had to tell Bruce what she had decided to do next week.

"Bruce, there is something that I need to tell. It involves my Chemo." Winny said, turning around to face the Billionaire who was looking at her with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"The chemo isn't working like the Doctor would like. She suggested two things. One would be increase my Chemo and the other would be a double Mastectomy. I told her to schedule the operation for next week." Winny told Bruce who was looking at her in shock.

"You are thinking that my feelings for you will change because a part of your body is missing?" Bruce asked the speedster who refused to look at him. "You did didn't you?"

Winny still wouldn't look at Bruce until she felt a hand under her chin, forcing her to look at Bruce.

"Winny, I don't care about what you look on the outside. It is what matter on the inside. You are still the woman that I love with or without breasts. You are a kind, caring and courageous woman who won't let anything get you down. You care about everyone no matter who they are. You also have a big heart. You were able to forgive Shayera when she returned to Justice League after her betrayal. Something that I wasn't able to do up until recently. You will always be loved by me no matter what happens to you." Bruce told Winny as he leaned down and kiss the Speedster in a chaste but loving kiss.

Winny responded by wrapping her arms around Bruce's neck and leaning into the kiss. The two continued to kiss with out a care in the world. The two continued to kiss the night away unaware of someone watching them.

The person watching Winny and Bruce was none other than Green Lantern who had flew over to Wayne Manor to check up on his little sister figure. The former Marine was shocked when he saw Batman AKA the most cold hearted hero of the Justice League kissing the happiest member of the Justice League.

Green Lantern knew that he would be having a _loooong _talk with Batman about just how he would treat Winny who had been through enough in her young life. The speedster didn't need anymore hardship in her life.

_Next chapter Green Lantern and Shayera talk to Batman about just what his intentions are with Winny._

_ALSO IDEAS FOR A MAKE OUT SCENE THAT WILL TURN INTO A _LOVE _SCENE IF YOU GET MY DRIFT ARE NEEDED. THANK YOU_

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime. I really need ideas for what John and Shayera say and do to Batman.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE WONDERFUL.**_


	10. Chapter 10

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTS and faves THIS STORY AND TO ALL THOSE THAT HAVE GIVEN ME IDEAS.

Chapter 10

Bruce watched Winny sleep with out a care in the world. The past few months had been tough on the speedster. This was the first time in a long time that Winny seemed to be sleeping peacefully. A soft smile touch Bruce's face as he closed the door.

While he was walking down the stairs, Bruce's mind drifted back the night before when the two of them had a romantic dinner which by some miracle Winny was actually able to keep the food down. Bruce's smile went even wider as he thought of the stargazing the he and Winny had done which led to kissing after Winny had told him the she was getting a double Mastectomy. To be truthful Bruce didn't care about what Winny looked like on the outside as he told her it was what was on the inside that counted.

The Billionaire looked at the clock on the wall to see that it was already 10:00 and that he was due for his shift in the Watchtower. Winny's shift didn't start until 1:00 so that gave her a few extra hours of sleep that she really needed.

Bruce headed to the Grandfather Clock that was on the wall, pulled a lever that caused a hidden stairway to appear and entered the hidden stairway that led down to the BatCave.

The ebony haired Billionaire wasted not time in changing into his Batsuit and becoming Batman. Once he was sure that he had everything on and in his belt, Batman called for J'onn to beam him up to the WatchTower.

"Greetings Batman." The Martian said as Batman appeared on the WatchTower teleport pads.

Batman gave J'onn a nod of his head in greeting before he headed to the monitor room. As he was walking to the Monitor room Batman knew that he was being followed by someone and he was right because just as he was about to open the door to the monitor room a green covered hand stopped him.

"Something that you need Green Lantern?" Batman asked in his normal tone of voice.

"Yes there is." John growled out as he so badly wanted to hurt Batman right then and there but he knew that Winny would never forgive him.

"And that would be?"

"Cut the crap Bats. I saw you and Winny kissing last night. I don't know what your intentions are with her but so help me if you treat her like you do the women you have dated in the past, I swear to you that I will something that I won't regret in the future. Winny's been going through hell right and the last thing she needs is some playboy billionaire playing with her emotions" The Earth's Green Lantern growled out, showing his protective nature of Winny who was the heart of the League and the Founders.

Batman looked at Green Lantern with a bored expression on his face. He knew that John was very protective of Winny to the point he rivaled Barry as John had known Winny since she was 16 and was there for her when Barry died. So it was natural that John would be protective of Winny who the lather viewed as a little sister.

"John, you have nothing to worry about. I don't plan on using Winny like I did in the past with the other women. I swear to you on my parents' graves that I will do nothing to hurt Winny." Batman told the Former marine.

John grabbed Batman by the front of his suit and slammed him up against the wall. "You had better treat Winny like the princess she is or like I said I will do something to you that I know that I will not regret." John told the Dark Knight as he released him before he walked down the hall.

Batman shook his head at Green Lantern's antics but then again, he would probably do the same thing if the situation was reversed. Now all the Dark Knight needed to wait for was Shayera to 'talk' to him about his relationship with Winny.

Two hours later

Winny woke up to her alarm at Noon. The speedster let out a groan and threw the covers back over her head. She really didn't want to get out of bed but she knew that she had a job to do at the WatchTower. So the former red head threw the covers of her, headed to the bathroom to get a shower and get ready for her shift on the monitors.

As she was showering, Winny's face turned red at what had happened last. She had told Bruce that she had chosen to have her breast removed and Bruce told that he didn't care about what she looked like on the outside. That he would love her no matter what happened to her.

The speedster shut the water off after 10 minutes and once she was clean, wrapped herself in a towel and exited the shower to find her ring that held her Flash costume sitting on the dresser. It was going to feel very weird putting the costume on with out her breasts but she would get used to it. Millions of women dealt with out any breasts and they were the real heroes.

Winny dried herself off, put on her costume and headed to the area where she would ask to be teleported up to the WatchTower. Once she arrived at the WatchTower, Winny headed to the monitor room after saying hi to J'onn who said hi back.

On her way to the Monitor room Winny was sidetracked by Shayera who said that she had to talk to her. Shayera led Winny to a old meeting room where she told Winny to take a seat.

"What's going on Shay?" The speedster asked as she pulled her cowl down, wondering what was going on with the Thanagarian warrior.

"We need to talk about you and Batman." The Winged warrior replied with a motherly look on her face.

"What about Bats and I?" Winny asked, knowing that Shayera probably knew about her's and Bruce's relationship.

"John went over to Wayne Manor to check up on you and saw the two of you kissing." Shayera told the speedster who just looked at her.

"Shay, I know what you are going to say and let me tell you right now that this isn't a fling or spur of the moment relationship. I've had feelings for Bruce for a long time. My battle with Breast Cancer had just caused our feelings to come out." Winny told Shayera who was looking like she wanted to hit Batman with her mace.

"Are you sure about his feelings for you?" Shayera asked knowing Batman's civilian lifestyle and his record with women.

"Shay, I love as if you were a big sister and I know that you are only looking out for me but I'm positive about my feelings for Bats." Winny told the Winged woman with a smile.

Shayera looked at the smile on her little sister's face and right away she could tell that the speedster was really in love with Batman as Winny had that same look on her face as Shayera did when she first realized that she was in love with Green Lantern.

"All right kid, I believe you but so help me if I find out that Batman is playing with your feelings, I swear I won't be held responsible for my actions." Shayera said with a wicked grin.

Winny rolled her eyes at the Thanagarian's antics but knew it was only out of love that Shayera did what she did. Winny pulled her mask back over her face as she headed out of the room.

Shayera watched the youngest Founder leave the room. It was hard for her to admit that the young teenager she had first met when she first came to Earth was growing up. It seemed like only yesterday that she wanted to kill Winny but over time she had wormed her way into the Warrior's steel heart. The young speedster forgave her when she betrayed the League and welcomed her back with open arms. No one else had done that.

Shayera also knew that if Bruce ever hurt Winny in any way, then there would be hell to pay as she would make sure of it.

_Next chapter Bruce and Winny head to a fair and things heat up between the to lovebirds._

_IDEAS ARE WELCOME ANYTIME._

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE WONDERFULL.**_

_**An: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LOVE SCENE SO IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS AS TO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN PLEASE LET ME KNOW. THANK YOU**_


	11. Chapter 11 (love scene)

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS HELPED ME WITH THIS CHAPTER AND SUPPORTED THIS STORY. **shadowcat ninja, SHIZUKA TAIYOU AND The10Espada99 **ALL GET CREDIT FOR THIER HELP OR IDEAS USED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

HERE IS IT THE LOVE SCENE THAT WAS SUCH A PAIN TO WRITE BUT I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY IT.

Chapter 11

Bruce Wayne was used to the spotlight so it was no surprise when he got to work one day that there would be several reporters waiting for him to talk about his relationship with Winny, who the press had discovered by accident. Needless to say Bruce Wayne was not a happy camper.

"Mr. Wayne, are the rumors true that you are dating Winfred West, the young Police scientist?" One of the reporters asked, obviously knowing about Winny's Job working for the Central City Police Department.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the reporter that asked that question. Winny had told them that no matter how much they tried, they wouldn't be able to keep their relationship a secret for very long. The Speedster had given Bruce permission to tell the reporters about their relationship but not that she was battling Breast Cancer.

"Yes, the rumors are true that I am dating Miss West." The Billionaire replied nicely although he wanted to go Batman on the Reporters big time.

"Can you tell the public why you choose a young lady that is 8 years younger than you to date or this just a spur off the moment relationship?" The Reporter from one of the weekly gossip magizines asked with a smirk on her face.

"I've know Miss West for a few years now. I was good friends with her late uncle. This relationship is nothing like my other flings." Bruce replied with a low growl that was unnoticed by the reporters.

"How did the relationship start?" Another reporter asked.

"No more questions for unlike some people, I have work to do." Bruce replied before he slipped into the Wayne Industries building.

"So you're really serious about this young lady?" Lucius Fox asked as he watched his boss come up the elevator.

Bruce looked at one of his closest friends and employees who had helped him with some Batman situations. "Yes, I am very serious about Winny." Bruce replied with a smile.

"Does she knew about you community service?" Lucius asked as they entered Bruce's Main office.

"Yes, she does know. She's known for a while." Bruce said as he sat down on at his desk.

Lucius smiled. He knew when his boss was serious about being in a relationship and this one was serious. Lucius noticed that since Bruce had started dating this Winny girl that he was more relaxed and not a stressed.

"So any plans for tonight?" Lucius asked with a knowing wink.

Bruce mocked glared at his friend but the man in front of him had been married longer then he had been alive.

"Yes I do have plans for tonight. I plan on taking Winny to a fair." Bruce Replied

"Have fun." Lucius said as he placed some paperwork on the table and left the room.

Bruce rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. The Billionaire looked over the paperwork that he had to do that day, it would only take him a few hours to get it done and then he could plan his date with Winny _after _he gets a visit from a certain reporter that he knew and sometimes hated.

Two hours later, Bruce did received a visit from Clark Kent of the Daily Planet. The reporter walked into the office (which was sound proof) with a slight glare on his face.

"What can I do for you Mr. Kent?" Bruce asked as he kept up with the scenario of business man and reporter.

"What exactly are your plans with Winny?" Clark ask with anger in his voice. It was obvious that he was protective of Winny.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"You know exactly what I mean! If your using Winny for some ploy for you to boost your reputation then so help me you will be in a world of hurt." The disguised Man of Steel growled out.

"You're to late with wanting to hurt me. John and Shayera have already threatened me if I ever hurt Winny, which is something that I will never do." Bruce told Clark who was still glaring at him.

Clark really didn't like the fact that Winny who he had come to see as a sister like most of the older members of the League had done DATING a man that was known for being a playboy, even if the playboy reputation was just a farce. The other thing that made Clark upset the Winny was dating Bruce was the fact that Batman was not the nicest member of the League.

"I still don't like that fact that Winny is dating you but I'll respect your relationship but like I said, if you hurt her, I'll break you in half." Clark warned as he left the room with some paperwork that he would to make a story about Bruce Wayne's relationship with Winfred West.

Bruce sighed. If Clark thought that he could intimidate The Batman, then he was mistaken. Now all he needed was for Diana and J'onn to yell at him about his relationship with Winny.

Bruce went back to doing paperwork which was almost done. Once the paperwork was done, he could take the day off and take Winny to the state Fair and just have fun.

Later that day at the Gotham County fair.

Bruce smiled as he watch Winny win a prize at one of the games. Rides other than the merry-go-round were off limits do to Winny's weak body. The two were just having fun looking at the stalls and playing some games.

Winny was dressed in simple button down shirt and jeans as was Bruce as he wasn't a billionaire at the moment but a boyfriend who cared about his girlfriend.

The two civilian heroes stayed at the fair for several hours before they decided to head back to Wayne Manor to retire for the night. When the two arrived at The Manor, they were both exhausted from their day of work.

Winny had gone out in public earlier that day with Alfred keeping an eye on her. The speedster had been bombarded with questions by reporters as soon as she stepped out of Wayne Manor's property. Winny did her best not to want to kill the reporters when she was asked if she was a charity case due to her illness which Winny still didn't figure out how the reporters found out.

Alfred was a lifesaver when he told the reporters that they were trespassing and he would be pressing charges if they did not leave the property immediately.

"What a day!" Winny exclaimed as she took her shoes off as soon as she entered the Manor.

"I know the feeling. Clark Kent decided to pay a visit to my office and tell me just how I am to treat you during our relationship." Bruce told Winny as he helped her take off her jacket.

"Figures that the Boy Scout would come visit you." Winny replied as she headed towards the kitchen to get something to eat.

Bruce watched his girlfriend head to the kitchen with a smile. He really didn't deserve Winny but sometimes he knew that his mother would want him to be happy and he was happy with Winny.

Later that night after they had a late night snack, the two heroes headed to bed. Just as Bruce was about to change into his night clothes he heard a knock on his door. When the Billionaire opened the door there was Winny with tears rolling down her face.

"What's Wrong Winny?" Bruce asked as he pulled the former red-headed woman into a hug.

"I feel like that my world iS crashing down. I mean I can't work at both my jobs, I can't take care of myself, plus I lost my hair and now I'm going to losing my breasts. I just don't feel like I'm me any more. I know that this is not the case but I feel like that you let me stay with you because I'm a charity case." Winny sobbed in Bruce's chest.

Bruce pulled Winny away from his chest and forced her to look at him. "Winny, you will always be a woman and I will always love you no matter what you look like. Also there is no way that you are a charity case." Bruce told the speedster who had stopped crying at Bruce's words.

"I'm sorry, it just so hard for me to be strong all the time." Winny replied with a sad smile.

"Then don't be strong all the time. Let someone be strong for you." Bruce told Winny as he without warning grabbed Winny and kissed her somewhat rough. His limit had been reached on his feelings for her/

Winny went ride and was unsure at what was happening but leaned into the kiss, opening her mouth when Bruce's tongue lick her bottom lip begging for entrance into her mouth.

The two heroes battled for dominance as they were kissing, neither one wanting to give the other an inch and both used to being in control.

The two heroes continued to make out for a few more minutes before Bruce gently slammed Winny up against the wall all the while assaulting her neck, which earn a moan from the speedster.

Winny responded to the assault on her neck by wrapping her legs around Bruce's waist causing her to press the billionaire closer to her body as she felt him gently suck on her neck.

Bruce's assault on the Speedster's neck went on for several more minutes before he released his hold on Winny who was panting for breath. Bruce looked in to Winny's green eyes before taking her lips in another hard kiss.

Winny this time opened her mouth with any resistance as once again the two fought to see who would win in a kissing battle.

While the two were kissing, neither one realized that they had begun to take each others clothes off. Winny was busy trying to remove Bruce's button up shirt while Bruce worked on Winny's shirt.

It was only when Bruce realized that he had taken Winny's shirt off and he saw her lacy red bra did he stop his kissing and removal of the speedster's clothes.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Bruce told Winny as he turned away from the former red head. Winny still had her legs wrapped around his waist, it looked like Winny had no intention of letting go of him any time soon. He tried to get Winny to let go of him as he was not going to take advantage of the youngest founder of the Justice League no matter his feelings for her.

Winny reached her hand out to force Bruce to look at her. Winny smiled at the Ebony haired Billionaire as she tightened her legs around the Dark Knight.

"Don't be. Bruce, I want this. You don't have to think that you are taking advantage of me because I'm sick. You have been there for me since day one of finding out that I had Cancer and have supported me through the cancer." Winny told the civilian Batman as she leaned up and kissed him passionately.

Bruce responded to the kiss by wrapping his arms around Winny's waist pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss.

Winny in the mean time managed to slide the white button down shirt off of Bruce's muscular shoulders, exposing his chest which Winny took the chance to run her hands over the chest, tracing each and every scar that was on Bruce's body. It amazed Winny at just how many scars Bruce had from fighting crime and caused her to feel a little guilty about her healing powers which caused her to never scar since she was 10 when she first got her powers.

Winny was brought out of her daydreaming when she felt Bruce's hands slide under her shirt and pulled it over her head which she allowed, leaving her in her jeans and bra.

The two heroes continued to make out against the wall. Suddenly Winny felt herself be removed from the wall and placed on a bed on her back with Bruce on top of her, all the while never breaking the kiss.

Both were still dressed in their jeans and in Winny's case bra. Winny took the initiative as she trailed her hands down to Bruce's waist and began to unbutton the jeans. Once the jeans were unbutton, Bruce stood up and removed both his jeans and boxers leaving him completely naked.

Bruce looked down at Winny, who even though she had no hair was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The billionaire crawled back on the bed and on top off his girlfriend and took her lips in a deep kiss. His hands trailed down to her jeans and like she had done with him just a few moments ago began unbuttoning her jeans. Once the jeans were unbuttoned Bruce pulled Winny's jeans and undergarments so the she was clad only in her bra.

Winny's face was bright red as she realized that she was clad only in her red bra while Bruce was completely naked. To say that she was scared was an understatement, she was terrified. She was a virgin, so this was all new to her. Winny knew that Bruce would never hurt her in anyway as that was not his style.

Bruce noticed the scared look on Winny's face and looked her in the face. "Winny, we can stop if you want to. I'm not going to force you." The Dark Knight told the speedster that was underneath him.

Winny looked at Bruce before pulling down into a deep kiss. She continued to kiss him for a full minute before releasing the billionaire. "I want this. This is just a little knew to me." Winny replied with a shaky smile before leaning up, reaching behind her back and unhooking her bra and pulling it off leaving her completely naked.

Bruce marveled at the sight of Winny's naked body and her breasts. Bruce wasted no time in taking Winny's breast in his hands and started playing with them earning a moan from the young woman that the breasts belonged to.

As Bruce was playing with her breasts, Winny groaned and moaned and tilted her head back and gasped as the new sensations coursing through her body. She never had felt anything like this in her life and she loved it.

Once Bruce was done playing with her breasts he position himself right on top of Winny who wrapped her legs around his waist. He also position himself near Winny's entrance. The Billionaire looked at his girlfriend whose face was red. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

Winny looked into Bruce's blue eyes and nodded her head.

Bruce leaned down to take Winny's lips in a gentle kiss as he pushed into her, earning an yelp and bite from the woman underneath him. Bruce waited until Winny was comfortable with him inside her.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked as he placed soft kisses on Winny's neck. He was doing that so that Winny would ignore that pain.

"I'm fine. You can move now." Winny told Bruce as she tighten her legs around the billionaire's waist and started to vibrate her body earning a moan from the man on top of her.

Bruce moved at a steady pace earning moans of pleasure from the speedster who was matching him thrust for thrust.

Winny gasped as she matched each thrust. She had never felt anything like this in her life and it felt amazing. Why had she waited so long to do this she had no idea.

After over an hour of lovemaking the two heroes felt themselves reach their peak. Winny came first with a loud moan of pure pleasure. Bruce came a few seconds later and collapsed on top of the Speedster.

The Dark Knight and the Speedster just stayed the way that they were, holding each other in their arms. Bruce noticed that Winny was starting to fall asleep, so he pulled the blankets over them and maneuvered Winny to that her head was on his chest.

"I love you." Bruce heard Winny muttered sleeplessly.

Bruce smiled as he placed a kiss on Winny's forehead. "I love you too." He told the Speedster before he drifted off to sleep with the woman that he loved in his arms.

_Next chapter Winny goes in for surgery and the founders find out about her mastectomy and react differently._

_**Ideas for how each leaguer reacts would be great thank you**_

_**Reviews on this chapter would be great.** _


	12. Chapter 12

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO LEFT A REVIEW OR FAVED OR ALERTED THIS STORY. **

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. I HAD WRITERS BLOCK BIG TIME.**

THIS IS A LITTLE DIFFERENT THAN WHAT I SAID WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IN THE LAST CHAPTER AND I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT AS I ONLY HAVE A SMALL KNOW HOW OF WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE LIKE AND IT'S NOT ALWAYS IN MY HEAD ON WHAT I AM GOING TO WRITE. SO MY WRITING IS A SPUR OF THAT MOMENT AND WHAT I CAN THINK OF THAT DAY.

Chapter 12

Bruce woke up to the gentle sound of his girlfriend's snoring against his chest. The billionaire smiled at the sight of his girlfriend sleeping against him. Bruce was content to stay just where he was and he had a feeling that Winny wanted to stay where she was but she had her operation in a few hours, which Bruce made a promise to be there with her.

Dr. Savage had managed to talk with one of the hospitals in Gotham about having Winny's surgery closer to where she was staying. Dr. Savage would still be doing the operation.

Bruce really didn't want to wake his Girlfriend up as she was sleeping so soundly which probably was the first good sleep that she had had in a long time. So Bruce let Winny sleep for a few more minutes before he gently nudged her awake.

Winny opened her eyes slowly as she looked up to see the face of her loving boyfriend, who she had just had a incredible night with. "Morning."

"Good morning. How to do you feel?" Bruce asked knowing from his time with some of the models he dated for publicity that the morning after the first time would always be the hardest.

"Little sore but I feel a lot more relaxed then I have ever been." Winny replied with a smile as she leaned up to kiss Bruce who leaned into the kiss.

The two lovers broke apart after a few moments.

"You better get ready for your appointment with Dr. Savage." Bruce told the speedster who let out a groan but got up out of the bed anyway. The Dark Knight smiled as he watched his girlfriend's naked body glide with ease over across the floor and stop just as she reached the bathroom.

"Want to join me in the shower?" Winny asked seductively and with a wink before entering the bathroom.

Bruce was out of the bed and into the bathroom faster than a speedster could run. The two heroes took a shower together, which took longer than normal do to their extracurricular activities. Once they were clean, dried off and dressed, the two founders headed down stairs to find Alfred with two plates of food already waiting for them.

"Sleep well?" Alfred said with a twinkle in his eye which meant that he knew what had happen last night between the speedster and the Bat.

Both Bruce and Winny blushed at that question only Bruce's blush was more subtle. "Yes we did Alfred, thank you for asking." Bruce replied to his father figure.

"That's good considering that I heard you from my room all night." Alfred replied with laughter in his voice.

Winny gagged on a piece of toast at what the loyal butler had just said causing Bruce to pat her on the back.

Winny sucked in some much needed air as she looked at Alfred who had a smile on his face.

"Oh don't be embarrassed Miss Winny, this old man has been around for quite a while and has had some lovers." The Butler smiled at his 'son's ' girlfriend whose face was redder than a tomato.

"I'll have Alfred take you to the hospital and I'll be there when you get done." Bruce told Winny who leaned up against him.

"Thanks Bruce." Winny replied with a smile and finished her breakfast.

Bruce smiled the former red headed speedster as he watched her get up and head down to the garage. Once he was sure that Winny was out of hearing range, the billionaire turned to his loyal butler. "Make sure that the press doesn't get wind of her going in for a double mastectomy." Bruce told the butler who would die for him.

"I will do just that Master Bruce." Alfred told the man he had raised since he was eight. The elderly man was glad that Bruce had found someone that he could spend the rest of his life with.

Alfred walked out of the kitcten and headed to the garage where Winny was waiting for him.

"Ready to go, Miss Winny?" Alfred asked as he opened to the back door of the limo.

"As ready as I'll ever be." The speedster replied to BatButler as he offered his hand to help her into the limo.

"You will be alright. You are a strong young lady." Alfred told Winny who smiled at him.

"Thanks Alfred."

"Any time Miss Winny, anytime." Alfred replied as he dove through the streets of Gotham to the hospital.

Once Alfred reached the hospital, he drove around to the private entrance where Bruce had someone waiting for Winny who would be treated like a queen, which after everything the speedster had gone through deserved to be treated like royalty.

Alfred got out of the driver's seat, walked around to the passenger's side of the limo, opened the door and offered Winny his hand in helping her out.

Winy took the gloved hand that was offered and exited the limo. The speedster said good bye to the loyal butler before heading into the hospital. She was scared about the surgery do to her healing ablilites but knew that she would come out of it.

Winny went to the area of the hospital that she was supposed to meet Dr. Savage in. When she arrived at the surgery ward she was met by the female Doctor who had a smile on her face.

"Ah Miss West, right on time." Dr. Savage replied as she shook Winny's hand and led her to the operation room where the surgery would be taking place. "If you please get undress and into the gown, we can begin as soon a possible." The kind Doctor replied.

Winny smile in return and as soon as the Doctor left the room began to undress. The speedster placed the gown over her head before she called the Doctor back into the room.

Dr. savage came back into the room. "Are you ready Miss West?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Winny replied with one of smiles.

"Alright then. Please lay down on the medical bed and we can begin." Dr. Savage said.

Winny jumped up on the bed and laid down on the bed. She couldn't stop shaking for some reason even though she knew that she was in safe hands.

Dr. Savage place the mask that would deliver the sleeping gas and soon Winny was out like a light. The trusted Doctor began the surgery. It was going to talk a little longer than normal due to Winny's healing abilities but Dr. Savage was going to make sure that her patient was going to be alright.

Bruce arrived at the hospital just as Dr. Savage walked out of the room. She looked and smiled when she saw Bruce Wayne and Alfred waiting nervously for any information.

"She's going to be alright. The surgery went well and there was no complications at all. She is going to be a little sore fore a while to make sure that you have her rest for a few days before she does any activities." The Female Doctor told the Billionaire and butler.

"Thank you." Bruce replied with a smile that was different than one of his normal playboy smiles. This smile was one that showed the love he had to Winny.

"You may go in but she is sleeping so please don't wake her up." Dr. Savage told the billionaire with another smile. She could see the love that Bruce Wayne had for Winny, even if their hero personas fought a lot.

Bruce nodded his head in thanks as he entered the recovery room, Alfred had stayed behind to give the lovers some peace and quiet.

The non powered hero entered the room where his girlfriend was resting and smiled when he saw the look of peace on her face. A look that he nor the Justice League hadn't seen in a while, not since Flash was first diagnosed with Breast Cancer five months ago.

Bruce sat in chair that was beside the bed and took one of Winny's hand in his own while his other hand was petting her face which Winny leaned into the touch subconsciously. Bruce also leaned down to place a kiss on Winny's forehead. He was so glad that Winny had made it through the surgery. Now Winny had to be strong to get through one of the most difficult times in her young life.

Another thing was how would the Founders of The Justice League along with several others react to Winny and Bruce keeping the fact that Winny had to have her breasts removed to prevent the spread of the Cancer from them. Guess they would have to find out when Winny went to the Watchtower later in the week, since she would be out the hospital in a few days do to her healing abilities.

Bruce in the meantime just stayed where he was, sitting beside the love of his life. The civilian Dark Knight wondered what Barry who he was good friends with until he was killed in action would think to him dating his niece who Barry treated like a daughter? Barry would probably try to kill him. Bruce smiled to himself on that part. Barry would try to kill him and most likely succeed in doing just that.

Bruce would always remember just how protective Barry was of Winny, In fact Barry was so protective that he almost didn't let Winny become a sidekick much like Bruce didn't want Dick to be a sidekick. But Winny wouldn't take no for an answer and bugged her uncle to death until the fastest man alive agreed to let his niece become a hero.

Bruce smiled as he remembered the good times Winny had with her Uncle before he was killed saving Central City by Joker who had planted a bomb in Central City. Flash knew that there was only one thing to do which was take the bomb into the Speed Force. Sadly, Flash had done just that but it was in front of his niece and Rogue Gallery who all had been injured in some way, shape or form by The Joker.

Barry had just managed to get the bomb into the Speed Force just as it exploded. Some of the bomb was still in the real world as the bomb exploded. The Rogues had used there skills to form a barrier around the civilians that were in harm's way. Captain Boommerang was the one who used himself as a shield and protected Winny whose was unable to run due to her legs being injured by Joker.

Both Winny and the Rogues had to spend weeks in the hospital due to their injuries. Two months after the death of Flash, The Justice League formed with a much younger and very female Flash who was the heart and soul of the Justice League. The most likable member of the Justice League and someone that could make even the most harden of heroes and sometimes villains become soft when Winny as Flash or Winny West was around. Winny just had that natural aura about her that make you want to fall in love with her the fist time you had ever met her.

Bruce was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door open and in walked Alfred with something to eat.

"Knowing Miss Wally's appetite she'll be starving when she wakes up." The loyal butler replied as he placed the tray of food down of the table and was about the leave the room when Bruce stopped him.

"Stay. Winny considers you a part of the family and I know without a doubt that you consider her part of ours." Bruce told Alfred with a smile.

"That is very much true Master Bruce." Alfred replied with a smile of his own as he sat down in the other chair and waited for the young woman that he knew that in the future would be a daughter figure to him to wake up.

_Next chapter The Founders deal with what Winny did and come to terms with just how much Winny had been struggling with her battle. Also a surprise is in store for Winny and Bruce that makes the Founders want to kill Bruce._

_**Ideas are welcome anytime. Thanks**_

_**REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH WELCOME AS THE MAKE ME WRITE FASTER.**_


	13. Chapter 13

THANK TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND GAVE ME IDEAS. I PASSED A LOT ON THIS CHAPTER ON THE FAKE BRA THING ON WHAT MY COUSIN WHO WEARS ONE TOLD ME WHEN I WAS YOUNGER. I DON'T REMEMER MUCH ABOUT WHAT SHE TOLD ME BUT I USED WHAT I REMEMBERED SHE WENT THROUGH WITH HAVE NO BREASTS. THIS CHAPTER IS DECATED TO HER.

Chapter 13

Two weeks had passed since Winny had had her mastectomy, other than being sore which was common after surgeries she was doing great. Bruce and Alfred had been taking care of her like she was a princess. But despite everything that was going on, one thing bugged the young speedster. How was she going to tell the League that she had a double mastectomy especially to Shayera, Diana and J'onn who were from another planet and another world so to speak. Sure Winny knew that the human members of the League would understand but they would be upset that she had kept her surgery a secret from everyone.

Winny had a good reason to not let the entire League know about her mastectomy. That reason was that the speedster didn't want to be babied by anyone cause she was one of the youngest members of the League. Bruce and Alfred were bad enough when it came to the babying department but she loved those two men with all her heart each a different way.

"Miss Winny, it is time for lunch." Alfred called out from the doorway of her room.

Winny looked up from her spot from the table where she was working on something.

"Thanks Alfred. I'll be down in a few moments." Winny replied as she put her things away.

Two minutes later Winny sat down at the table where Bruce was waiting for her. Lunch was as ham salad sandwich and a large bowl of soup. Alfred always seemed to know just what she liked but then again Winny had lived at Wayne Manor for the past two months and for some reason Alfred's cooking always stayed in her stomach.

After several minutes of not talking Bruce broke the silence. I think that it's time that we head to the WatchTower and inform the League just what has happened. They do have a right to know." Bruce told his speedster girlfriend who just looked at him with understanding eyes.

"You're right about that. I'm just concern about how to do you explain what I had done to two Aliens and a Woman that lives in a world where Women probably don't get Breast Cancer considering the size of their girls if you get what I mean." Winny replied with a smirk as Bruce blushed a little at the mentioned of Wonder Woman's breasts.

"We'll take it one step at a time." Bruce told Winny with another smile.

The two heroes decided that after lunch they would head to the Watchtower, where Winny would tell the team what happened to her.

Soon lunch was over. Bruce headed to the Batcave where he changed into his Batsuit and Winny changed into her Flash outfit with breast curtsey of a fake bra that made her look like she still had breasts. There was no way Winny was going to the WatchTower without Breasts. It would be to strange for the League would asking several questions as to why Flash was suddenly flat chested.

Ten minutes later, the two heroes were ready to be teleported up to the WatchTower. Batman called J'onn who notified them that he was telporting them.

The second Batman and Flash arrived on the WatchTower they were bombarded by John and Shayera who were glaring at Flash.

"You have some explaining to do!" John almost yelled at the speedster as he dragged Batman and Flash into a room for privacy.

Flash took a few steps back at the intensity of the glare that Green Lantern was giving her. "What are you talking about GL?"

"What I am talking about is why didn't you tell us that you needed surgery?" Green Lantern asked still glaring at the speedster.

"How did you find out?" Flash asked surprised.

"I overheard one of the lab tech saying something about you having to have surgery due to your cancer." John replied.

Batman made a mental note to find said Lab tech and install the fear of the night into the man for his stupidly. The lab tech had no business telling anyone that Flash was having surgery.

"I had my reasons GL." Flash said trying to calm down the irate former Marine and his Thanagarian girlfriend who both looked ready to kill her.

"What reasons would that be?" Shayera asked a little calmer than her boyfriend.

"Do you even know what type of surgery I had to have?" Flash asked.

Both Green Lantern and Shayera nodded their heads sideways showing that they had no idea what had happened to their youngest founder and in John and Shayera's case their little sister figure and heart of the team.

"I had a double mastectomy. To explain what a mastectomy is Shay is that I had my breasts removed because the cancer is spreading and the Chemotherapy isn't working as well as Dr, Savage would like." Flash told her two friends who she knew were only concerned about her but hey that was what family was for.

John looked shock at what he was just told. It made sense as to why Winny had not told anyone other than Batman about her surgery but then again Winny was dating Batman and Batman was the World's Greatest Detective, so he would have found out at one point.

Shayera looked a little confuse as she didn't really know much about the human body but what she did know due to her reading a little about Breast Cancer was that some women have their Breasts removed and they would feel mutilated. The Thanagarian always knew that her little sister was always brave but to have a part of yourself removed was probably the bravest thing that Winny could have done.

"You don't look like you had a double mastectomy." Shayera pointed out as she gestured to Flash's chest.

"Fake Bra."

"You have a lot of courage Kid. I don't think that I could ever do something like that." Shayera told the young speedster with a smile on her face.

"When I was first diagnosed with Breast Cancer I knew that there was the possibly of me probably losing my breasts but I remembered my Aunt Iris having to go through chemotherapy. She went through an double mastectomy. Sure it took her a while for her to get used to the fact that part of her body was gone but she told me once 'Winny, just because I don't have breasts anymore doesn't make any less a woman. I am still a person, just a little different than other women.' I remembered Auntie Iris's words when I was told that I had a choice of have more chemo or a mastectomy. I chose the mastectomy after remembering my Aunt's words. I also knew that Bats would still love me with or without breasts as some men leave their girlfriends or wives because they don't have their breasts. Batman has supported me through everything." Flash told the two older heroes.

Both Shayera and John could see the look of determination in the young speedster's eyes. Her eyes should that she wasn't going to let the disease that she had stop her from living her life.

"I plan on telling the other founders as well." Flash told the two founders.

"That would be good. You should tell Ollie and Dinah as well." John told the Speedster who he had come to love a little sister. Somehow Winny could bring out the soft side of him.

"Tell us what?" Superman asked from the doorway of the room. Along side him was Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow and Black Canary. All of them were looking at Flash knowing that she was hiding something. "Supergirl told me that she saw Green Lantern and Shayera drag Batman and Flash into a room. We figured that something was going on." Superman added.

"Something is going on. You guys know that I'm fighting Breast Cancer right?" Flash asked getting several nods. "Well, two weeks ago I found out that the Cancer was spreading and that I had two choices to make. One was increase the Chemo or get a mastectomy. I choose to get the Mastectomy a week ago. Now I still have to go back for a few more chemotherapy sessions but the Doc that has been treating me says that with the removal of my breasts said that the Cancer would not spread anymore." Flash explained as she got glares from her teammates and family so to speak.

"You could have told us that what was happening to you. We would have been there to support you." Black Canary told the speedster as she hugged the younger woman.

"I do not understand what is going on? From what I can tell Flash still has her breasts." Wonder Woman pointed out.

"Fake Bra. Lots of women who have lost their breasts wear them to make them feel more human. I wore this one so that it wouldn't look strange for Flash to have suddenly become flat chested. J'onn, link my mind up to Wonder Woman's and yours so that I can explain what is going on." Flash told the last of the Martian race.

J'onn did what he was told as he had permission from both parties involved and linked Flash and Wonder Woman's minds together.

The other heroes in the room waited patiently for the three founders to get done with their mind trip. The little mind trip lasted a few minutes before J'onn, Flash and Wonder Woman all came back to reality.

"Ow. Now I know why I hate people in my head. That hurt." Flash said with humor in her voice as she rubbed her head. It was true that it did hurt her a little bit every time J'onn used his mind powers but this time it was needed.

"Oh my Gods. You poor thing. You have more courage then I could ever have." Diana yelped out as she gently hugged Winny who was a daughter to her since she was immortal.

"Diana, let her go. You are crushing her to death." Batman pointed out as he saw his girlfriend struggle for air in the grip of the Amazon.

"Sorry." Diana replied as she saw what she was doing and let of the young speedster who gasped for breath.

"Remind me not to get you in a hugging mood." Flash said with a smile on her face.

"The one thing that has me concerned is what is Batman planning on doing now that you have had a mastectomy?" Green Arrow asked as he glared at The Dark Knight.

"Stay with her until the end." Batman replied to the archer.

"Good. Cause let me tell you something. If you do anything to her or dump her because she doesn't have any breasts like some men do, I will hunt you down and make you regret the fact that you ever hurt Flash in the first place." Green Arrow Growled as he grabbed the front of Batman's suit and brought himself face to face with the bat themed hero.

Flash looked at Green Arrow who she knew was a good family friend. It was so scary as to how much the green archer was just like her Uncle Barry, it was scary.

"Trust me Queen, I have no intentions of leaving or dumping Winny just because she chose to save her life." Batman replied as he looked at the Emerald Archer with a stern look.

"You have better cause like I said. You will regret it." Arrow replied showing just how protective he was of Flash.

Flash rolled her eyes at the antics of her Boyfriend and somewhat uncle look alike.

"My question is how are you going to explain to the world and to Central City, not to mention the Rogues as to why Flash suddenly became flat chested?" Black Canary asked.

"Well, The Rogues already know about my mastectomy as they are almost family. As for the world and Central City, I think I'll wait a little bit longer to tell them. At least until I'm cancer free so to speak as you are never fully cancer free, you're just in remission." Flash replied before she felt a sharp pain in her stomach area.

"Flash, are you okay?" Superman asked seeing Flash clutch her stomach.

"Yeah. I just felt a sudden pain for a moment." The Speedster replied.

"Head to the med bay. I'll inform Dr. Dickerson." Batman said as he sent his girlfriend a glare that showed he meant business.

Flash groaned but headed to the med bay with the help of Black Canary. Flash thought that she as starting her monthly situation but boy was she in for a shock when she would find out just what the reason was for her pain.

_Next chapter Flash gets a surprise that cause her to make a tough decision. While Batman gets threatened by The League._

_**Idea are welcomed anytime**_

_**REVIEWS ARE WONDERFUL AS THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER. THANKS.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**THANKS YOU TO EVERYONE WHO LEFT A REVIEW. MANY OF YOU GUESS RIGHT ABOUT WHAT WAS WRONG WITH WINNY AND CREDIT GOES TO thebestoftherest FOR THEIR IDEA ON THIS CHAPTER.**

**I have found out on wikipedia that you can be pregnant and have cancer at the same time. So this chapter is accurate. **

Chapter 14

Flash let out a groan as she felt another sharp pain in her stomach area. The Doctor told the speedster to lay down on the medical bed so that she could examine her.

Several hours and several vials of blood taken later, Flash was free to leave the med bay a little shocked at what the reason for her pain was. How in the world was she going to tell Batman who was part of the reason why she was in pain.

"So did you find out why you were in pain?" Green Arrow asked with a smile.

"Yes I did. If you would excuse me I need to find Batman." The Speedster replied with a smile as she walked down the hallway to Batman's office.

Green Arrow looked at the retreating form of his friend's niece and realized that she was glowing in a way. Then it hit him. "Oh my Goodness."

Flash walked toward Batman's office where she hoped that he was in there. She really needed to tell him what the doctor had told her. As soon as she arrived at the door she knocked. She heard a muffled 'come on'.

Flash opened the door to see her boyfriend looking at something in a microscope. Flash rolled her eyes but knew that Bats was really concerned about her, he was just acting worried in his own way.

"How did your check up go?" The Caped Crusader asked as he turned around to face the woman he had feelings for.

"There is no easy way to say this. Dr. Dickerson ran some blood tests to find out what was wrong with me. I thought that maybe the cancer had spread but I was wrong. Boy, was I wrong." Flash told her bat themed hero boyfriend.

"What's wrong Winny?" Batman asked as she removed his cowl so that only Bruce Wayne remained.

Flash removed her cowl so that she could look at Bruce who had a worried expression on his face. "I'm pregnant." Winny replied.

For the first time in a long time Bruce Wayne AKA Batman AKA Mr. No emotions had a emotions on is face. The emotions were a mix of shock, confusion and happiness. He was going to be a father!

Bruce looked at Winny who still had her head down. From what the Billionaire could see, Winny was scared and who wouldn't be. Winny was just 20 years old and fighting cancer. Bruce being the detective that he was seemed to know just what Winny was worried about.

"Winny, it's going to be okay. You and the baby are going to be fine." Bruce told the distraught speedster who was close to crying.

"How is everything going to be alright?" Winny somewhat yelled at her lover. "Why is this happening to me? I'm not saying that this pregnancy is a mistake but I can't be pregnant when I have cancer." Winny sobbed out.

Bruce took his crying lover into his arms and rocked her softly back and forth. He knew from what his mother had done to him when he was upset, that a hug was always the best thing you could do.

Winny wrapped her arms around Bruce as she sobbed her eyes out. She was so scared that something would happen to her when she carrying her child. The Speedster knew that she would have to stop her Chemotherapy and she would do that in a flash if it meant that she would save her baby. Winny knew that the Chemo would hurt her baby and there was no way she was going to do any harm to an innocent life form.

"We'll get through this." Bruce told his sobbing girlfriend as she continued to sob. Bruce knew that Winny was scared that she would lose the baby that she was carrying due to the cancer that she was fighting. "Winny, listen to me. I promise you this that nothing is going to happen to you or our child. I will make sure of that." Bruce told Winny as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Winny seemed to calm down a little bit at he boyfriend's gentle words. She knew that he was telling the truth about not letting anything happen to her or the baby. She knew that for a fact as he was insanely protective of Dick who was an adult.

Winny tilted her head up to have her green eyes look into Bruce's blue eyes. She saw that they were full of worry and concern but at the same time full of determination. It was then that the young speedster knew that everything would be alright.

"I believe you." Winny replied with a smile as she felt Bruce's lips on her lips. The kiss was a gentle kiss but filled with passion all at the same time.

The two lovers broke apart after a minute and just stared into each others eyes. It was then that Winny knew that she was truly going to be alright.

"We should tell the other that I'm pregnant." Winny said with a wicked grin as she pulled her cowl back over her head. The Speedster had a feeling just how the other Founder and a couple of the members would react. It was a good thing that Batman was a genius at finding a way to stop a problem before it starts, cause Winny had a feeling that some members of the League of Justice may just go back on their vow not to kill.

Bruce looked at his pregnant girlfriend, swearing he saw a bit of the Joker's grin on her face. The Dark Knight knew just what Winny was thinking of when she said that they should tell everyone that she was pregnant. It wasn't like the League didn't that Batman and Flash weren't an item.

"So they can kill me right?" Bruce replied with a slight smile as he pulled his cowl over his head.

"Maybe." Flash replied with another grin.

Batman let out a little laugh before he kissed his girlfriend once again on the lips. He follow Flash out of the room. Who knew what would happen next but Batman was going to make sure that nothing happened to his lover and unborn child.

_Next chapter Winny and Bruce tell the League about Winny's pregnancy and Winny makes a choice that will effect her life._

_**Ideas are welcome anytime.**_

_**Reviews are welcomed as well.** _


	15. Chapter 15

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. I WAS BUSY WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY FOR YOUNG JUSTICE AND JUSTICE LEAGUE CROSSOVER. THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN A FEW DAYS FOR THE NEW STORY STARING KID FLASH. I WILL TELL YOU AHEAD OF TIME THAT THE NEWEST STORY WILL BE A GENDERBENDER KID FLASH. **

Chapter 15

Superman looked at his two friends that had just come into the conference room. If it wasn't for his senses the Man of Steel wouldn't have noticed that there was a unique smell coming from Flash. Superman could also tell that Flash had been crying based on the slight tear tracks that on the speedster's face. Just what was going on with Flash?

"Flash, what's wrong?" Superman asked as he walked up to the woman that he would considered a sister like most of the League did.

Flash looked at her friend, who she knew could tell that something was wrong with her just by his sense of smell.

"What did the Dr. say was wrong with you?" John asked seeing the tear tracks on the speedster's face. The Green Lantern had seen his little sister cry a lot in the past few months and with good reason.

"Nothing is wrong with me per say." Flash replied as she took a seat in one of the chairs at the table. Batman sat down beside her.

"I doubt that with the pain you were experiencing just a few hours ago." J'onn pointed out. He had felt the pain from Flash when she was escorted to the med bay.

Flash let out a groan that was heard by everyone. "Guys, would you please stop being such mother hens for once. You have become just like Uncle Barry who let tell you was very protective of me." Flash told the founders, Green Arrow and Black Canary.

Superman opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a glare from Flash that showed that she was not done talking. The Man of Steel was shocked at the intensity of the glare as Flash wasn't one for glaring but then again she was dating The God Damn Batman, who was a master of glares.

"Like I said the only thing that is wrong with me that is bad is the cancer. I was in pain because that is common when your pregnant." Flash explained and waited for the eruption to happen. Which it did.

Batman barely had time to dodge the pointed arrow that was now stuck in his chair. Black Canary looked like she was ready to do her Canary Cry on the Dark Knight but stopped when she saw Flash step in from of him. Green Lantern had his ring pointed at Batman but like Canary didn't make a move when Flash stepped in from of the Bat themed hero. In face everyone in the room looked ready to kill Batman for knocking up the 'baby' of the League even if Supergirl was younger.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Wonder Woman yelled as she really was the only one that seemed to control her anger but everyone knew that she wanted to kill Batman as well.

"I really don't think I need to go into that much detail." Flash blushed as she replied not moving from her spot in front of Batman.

"I think what Diana meant was why are you pregnant?" Shayera asked a little nicer than Wonder Woman. "You're fighting cancer and from what I know from reading about the disease is that when a woman is pregnant when they have Cancer is that they stop the Chemotherapy so that is doesn't harm the baby." The winged warrior said looking at her little sister.

"To tell you guys the truth. I never planned on getting pregnant but I am and I am not going to endanger this baby." Flash replied to her friend. She knew that Shayera was only concerned for her.

"Winny, we don't want you to lose you or your baby." Wonder Woman told the speedster with a caring look in her eyes.

"Like I told Shayera I don't plan on losing this baby. Women give birth all the time that have problems. Dr. Savage said that my mastectomy did cause the cancer to go into remission. I'll be fine with this pregnancy." Flash told everyone in the room.

"What does Batman think of all of this?" Superman asked as he glared at The Dark Knight. The Bat themed hero had better take care of their youngest founder and do right by her.

Batman sent The Man of Steel a look as if he was daring Superman to say another word about his relationship with Winny.

"I plan on taking care of Winny and my unborn child." Batman replied as she glared at the founders.

"What I would like to know is what The Rogues are going to think of the fact that their 'baby' is having a baby with a hero that they really don't like." Green Arrow pointed out. Since the archer had been longtime friends with Flash's uncle and had helped both Flashes out from time to time, he knew just how protective the Central City Rogues were of their hero.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Flash told the Archer all the while slightly fearing for the life of her boyfriend as she knew that Trickster and Pied Piper were very big brother protective of her even when she was in high school.

"My suggestion would be that you tell them as soon as possible." Green Arrow said looking at Flash who he could tell was groaning mentally.

"That would probably be a good idea." Batman said as he stood beside Flash.

"You don't know The Rogues that well Bats. You think Joker and Two-Face are insane? Wait until you met the Rogues and they find you that you knocked me up." Flash told her boyfriend who just looked at her.

"Flash is right. Two-face and Joker are nothing compared to The Rogues. They may just forsake their code of not killing when they find out that you got their 'baby' pregnant." Green Arrow pointed out again knowing the protectiveness that Rogues had for their city and those that were considered family.

"Remember the time when Luthor tried to get Barry on his side and he used Winny when she was still Kid Flash?" Black Canary said as she watched everyone shiver at the mention of that incident.

Luthor had it in his head that he could get Flash when it was still Barry Allen to join him by Winny. That had not turned out so well. Luthor had gotten the full wrath of The Central City Rogues when they had found out that Kid Flash had been kidnapped but Lex Luthor who said Rogues really hated. Luthor had been sent back to Metropolis in a body cast much like Joker had been one time.

The Rogues had sent every villain that wanted to come to Central City a message. They may not kill but that didn't stop them from making you wish that you were dead from your injuries.

"Let's hope that The Rogues don't put Batman in a body cast." John said with a bit of humor in his voice, only to get glared at by Batman while Flash was laughing up a storm.

"Let's hope Bats goes easy on The Rogues." Flash replied knowing that Batman would be able outsmart the Central City Villains.

_Next chapter the Rogues find out what happen to Flash and attack Batman._

_**Ideas are really needed for how that Rogues would react with Winny tells them that she is preganat.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD WONDERFUL. THANKS **_


	16. Chapter 16

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. I HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND WAS WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY. I AM NOT TO HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER BUT I THINK I DID THE BEST THAT I COULD DO WITH WHAT I KNEW.**

Chapter 16

_one week after the last chapter._

Central City's Rogue's hideout

"YOUR'RE WHAT!" Len Snart AKA Captain Cold of the Central City Rogues yell at someone she thought of as a daughter.

"You heard me Uncle Len." The scarf wearing young woman told the leader of her hero identity's villain gallery.

"How can you be pregnant? Wait, don't answer that I know how you can get pregnant but what I want to know is who the father is." Len asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Why? So you can kill him." Winny replied with a smile of her own.

"That may be the case but what I really want to do is have a talk with the man that got you pregnant." Len replied before he felt someone behind him, someone that could put the fear of the night into you.

"Oh please don't tell me that he is the father of your baby?" Len let out a groan as he turned around to see the Dark Knight slightly glaring at him.

"And what if I am?" The Caped Crusader growled out.

"Than I am still going to have a talk with you about how you are going to treat and take care of Winny." Len glared back at The Batman.

Batman smiled in his mind. He knew that the Rogues were very protective of Winny in her civilian life and her hero life. The Dark Knight was impressed that the Rogues were willing to go one on one with him even if they knew that they would get their butts kicked.

"Have fun you two. Remember don't try and kill each other." Winny replied with a smirk knowing that Len would try to kill Batman knowing that he was no match for the Bat themed hero. But is was nice to know that her villain gallery was looking out for her.

Once Winny had left the hideout, Len glared the most intense glare he could muster at The Batman knowing that his glare wouldn't even faze the Dart Knight.

Batman just looked at the cold themed villain with a raised eyebrow. He knew that the Rogues were different than most villains and had a fondness for Winny as they helped raise her to become The Flash that he knew and loved.

:So just what were you planning of doing to me?" Batman asked with a slight growl in his voice. He was going to have fun tormenting Captain Cold.

"I was going to give you the riot act and tell you just how you were going to treat Winny but I think I'll forgo that idea." Len replied. "At least your better than that red headed archer." Len said later as with some disgust in his voice.

Batman let a small smile come to his face at the mention of Speedy, who was a good friend to Winny just not meant to be in a relationship with her.

"Just what were you planning on saying to me?" Batman asked as he sat down in one of the beaten down chairs.

"I was originally going to forgo my vow not to kill and give you the riot act on just how you were going to take care of Baby Flash but I not going to do that anymore since I know you will take good care of her. She's been through hell these past few months. She really needs some cheering up and if this baby is going to do that, then I am all for your relationship." Len told the Dark Knight as he walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. "But I want you to know Batman or who ever you are under that mask that if you do anything to hurt Winny I will find some way to make you pay for hurt you caused her." Len growled out as he came back from the kitchen with a beer and a bottle of water for Batman knowing that the Bat wouldn't drink it but it was rude not to offer anything.

"You have my word that I will do everything in my power to protect Winny and our baby." Batman replied as he took the bottle of water from the Rogue.

"You had better or so help me I'll hunt you down and make you wish that one off your villains got a hold of you." Len told Batman with vemon in his voice.

Batman was shocked at the amount of vemon that was in the normaly gentle Rogue's voice but then again the leader of the Rogues and most of the older Rogues viewed Winny as their daughter and in Hartley and James's case their little sister.

Batman looked at Len and knew that what he was going to do would go against everything that he had taught himself when dealing with Villains but Flash's villain gallery was very different to the point that the Rogues knew who both Flashes were outside of their costumes.

"Len, what I am about do goes against everything that I taught myself when I first became Batman." The Caped Crusader told the Rogue who looked at him with a weird look on his face.

Batman reached up to pull back his cowl thus revealing to a very stunned Captain Cold who he was in his daily life.

"HOLY COW!"

Len was shocked when Batman was revealed to be Bruce Wayne, Playboy Billionaire. That would explain so much about everything.

"You know this explains so much about everything but I would never have thought that you of all people would be Batman." Len pointed out as soon as he got his bareings.

Batman put his cowl back on. "I am only doing this do to the fact that Winny trusts you with her life and she told me that I should trust you and your team as well." Batman told Len with a glare that meant pain if the Rogue revealed who Batman was.

"I swear to you one my honor as a Rogue and on Barry Allen's grave that I will not even under the worst of threats reveal your secret identity to anyone." Len told The Dark Knight.

Batman could tell that the Rogue was telling the truth.

"I Belive you on that." Batman replied.

Now that the Rogue and Batman had agreed something, the two of them just talked about some things but mostly they talked about Winny and how the Rogues would still patrol Central City for the real bad guys.

Two hours later, Winny came back with some fruit that she had bought from a local farmer's market to a sight that she never thought could happen. Batman was getting along with a Villain.

"I hope that the two of you had fun." Winny asked with a smile.

"We had lots of fun." Len replied with a smile of his own.

"Come on Winny, let's go home." Batman told his girlfriend with a rare smile on his face.

Len watched as the two heroes vanished into thin air due to the teleporters. When he was first told by Baby Flash that she was pregnant he wanted to murder the man that did that two her bt seeing now just how much love Batman had for Winny he was willing to take of his mask and show The col themed Rogue just who he was. Len knew that Winny was in good hands.

_Next chapter The media get wind of Winny being pregnant and Brce freaks out._

_**Ideas REALLY needed for the next chapter. Thank you**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT THANKS**_


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY EVERYONE. I AM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. I WILL BE TRUTHFUL I HAD LOST ALL INTERST FOR THIS STORY AS WELL AS OTHER STORIES AND LOST WHAT I HAD PLANED TO WRITE BUT I HAVE FOUND THE MOLO TO WORK AGAIN. **

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED ME IN THIS STORY. ALSO IDEAS FOR ANY OF MY STORIES WOULD BE GREAT. THANK YOU.**

Chapter 17

Winny felt the bile come up her throat as she once gain threw up in the waste basket that had been place by her side by the ever faithful Butler in the living room of the mansion. Alfred was a life saver as the loyal butler always knew just when he would be needed.

The ever loyal Butler entered the room with a glass of salt water and some crackers. Alfred was around when Martha Wayne was pregnant with Bruce and knew just what to do when the Morning Sickness came. The Butler also knew it was going to be harder for the young speedster as she was also coming off of having Chemo.

"How are you doing Miss Winny?" Alfred asked as he placed the water and crackers in front of the Speedster who just shot him a playful glare.

"I feel like I've swallowed a watermelon and that I've got a treadmill in my stomach but that's to be expected when you have a speedster baby growing inside of you." Winny replied with a smile.

"I remember the time Miss Martha was carrying Master Bruce. She acted the same way as you are during her first few months. Master Thomas didn't even dare go near her when she was on a rampage during the last few weeks of the pregnancy. Miss Martha was so moody that Master Thomas had every thing that was breakable removed and replaced with a plastic version." Alfred told Winny who was laughing.

"At least we know where Bruce gets his temper from." Winny replied with a smile.

"Yes, that much is true. Master Bruce is very much like his Mother in the temperament department and much like his father in the carry of those he views of as family." Alfred replied as he made sure that his future Mistress was eating her snack.

Suddenly the Butler and Speedster heard the front door open and close letting the loyal Butler and young speedster know that Their Master and Boyfriend was home.

Alfred made Wally stay where she was sitting at before heading to the hallway to greet the man the butler had raised since he was 8 year old. The elderly Butler was shock when he found his Master looking very angry to the point that he looked like he was going to kill someone in cold blood.

"Master Bruce, what on earth is going on?" Alfred asked as he took Bruce's coat.

"Some one that I thought that I could trust with the fact that I am in a relationship with the by all legal terms daughter of a friend told the press. Needless to say that man is no longer employed at Wayne Industries nor will he ever be again. But that is not was worries me." Bruce told his father figure who would die for him in a heart beat.

"You are worried that all the attention that Miss Winny will receive will affect her and that baby." Alfred replied knowing what the man that he saw as a son was thinking.

"Yes I am Alfred. Winny already is under a lot of stress already. I don't want to stress her anymore." Bruce pointed out.

"Then how about you set up a press conference and reveal to the World that the rumors are true about you fathering a baby. That way I won't be hounded as much by the reporters looking for a scoop." Winny told her boyfriend who looked at her with a smile on his face as she came into the room.

"I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you." Bruce smirked. Winny was just like him when it came to the messing with the press. Bruce turned to Alfred to ask him to set up the meeting with the press only to see the aging Butler already on the phone with who knew whom.

"You got to love Alfred." Winny said softly as she watched the ever loyal butler seem to know just what Bruce wanted him to do before the billionaire would say anything.

"That I do Winny, that I do." Bruce replied as he placed a soft kiss on his girlfriend's forehead.

Three days later.

Every major newspaper in the world was going crazy at the announcement that Bruce Wayne, the World's most notorious Playboy was in a relationship with a woman that was almost a decade younger than him and the niece of one of his late friends.

The Billionaire would be making an announcement to the press in Gotham in a few minutes which was why every newspaper that was worth reading had a reporter in Gotham to get the scoop and to see who had stolen the Playboy Billionaire's heart.

Lois Lane and Clark Kent were the only ones that would be given a private interview with Bruce Wayne as they were the only two Reporters that the Billionaire trusted as they would always stick to the facts and not try and make up something just to boost ratings.

"Who would have thought that Wayne would ever find himself someone that he was serious about." Lois told her boyfriend Clark Kent who was watching the crowd for signs of trouble. The civilian Man of Steel wasn't really looking out for anyone that would want to hurt Bruce Wayne but more like anyone who would want to hurt Winny who was very weak in her condition.

"I think that the world is more surprised that the woman Bruce is dating is actually the niece to one of his late close friends and one of mine." Clark replied as he still kept his eyes on crowd. Clark had a funny feeling in his stomach that something was going to happen which if it involved Bruce Wayne something bad was going to happen.

Clark's ears heard from a distance that Bruce and Winny were about to make their entrance which Clark knew once they did his ears were going to explode with the noise from the crowd. The Man of Steel braced himself for the loud eruption of insane people.

Inside of the Building, Bruce was looking at Winny who was beginning to show that she was pregnant but only slightly. The Billionaire was for the first time in a long time very nervous about what he was going to do. He was scared but not for him but for Winny who was never raised in the spotlight. Winny was one of those people who liked being in the spotlight as Flash but was very shy when she was Winifred West.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bruce asked his Girlfriend who was dressed in a nice red pant suit that only slightly showed that she was pregnant.

"It's now or never Bruce and I want the world to hear the truth from us and not some newspaper that wants to make money by printing false stories about us." Winny replied with a smile. She was not really looking forward to talking to the press even as Flash she hated talking to the press. The only reason she talked to the Press as Flash was because it was required of her to do that as a hero. Flash was not like Batman who hated the Press as Flash loved to talk to any one which Winny loved to talk but was also very private in her personal life.

"Well, here we go." Bruce told Winny as he took her hand in his and lead her out of the building for her first official appearance as the Girlfriend of Bruce Wayne.

As soon as the two civilian dressed founders of the Justice League left the safety of Wayne Industries all hell broke loose. Cameras went haywire and Microphones were shoved in their faces with questions being asked a mile a minute.

After being asked questions a mile minute that not even Winny could understand given her powers of super-speed, Bruce had enough and held up his hand which if any reporter knew meant for you to be quiet and let The Billionaire talk or you would not like would would happen to you if you didn't do what was said.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, I would like to start of with the rumors that one of my EX-employees has spread about me fathering a child with the niece of a close late friend is true." Bruce told the media which went nuts at the announcement.

Bruce and Winny mentally rolled their eyes at the antics that people that they in their superhero lives protected on a daily basis. Sometime it didn't pay to even get out of bed to protect these idiots.

"Miss West, is it true that you are battling an illness?" One of the more not nosy reporters asked. Winny recognized her as a reporter from Central City who was always talking good things about The Flash.

"Yes, it is true that I am Battling a deadly illness but before any of you ask the question that I know that you are dying to ask. No, my illness is not the main reason I am in a Relationship with Bruce. Bruce was nice enough out of friendship for my Uncle to let me live with him and help me beat my illness." Winny explained to the group.

"So you getting pregnant was not planned at all?" Another reporter asked only this one was more nosy.

"I will be truthful, I never planned on getting pregnant until I was a few years older but that this is what you get when you don't use protection. The baby that I am carrying is a blessing and will be treated as as blessing. Also I plan on giving the world updates on my one time on how I am doing so that some of you Reporters who have absolutely no manners on about respecting other people's privacy." Winny replied as she glared at the Reporters from Gotham and other big cities.

"The Public have a right to know about you when you are in a relationship with one of the world's richest men!" One brave or dumb (which ever way you thought) reporter from one of the less than reliable newspapers bravely voiced his option. That was a mistake as Bruce just snapped his fingers and two armed security guards appeared out of no where and grabbed the reported, hauled him up to the platform and placed him right in front of the civilian Batman.

"I will tell you this once! If any one comes near Winny or spies on her or anything else that I deem inappropriate than you had better find your self a new job because if I catch you spying on Winny or my family. Also I will make it my life mission to make your life a living Hell if you threaten my family. Do I make myself clear?" Bruce growled out making sure everyone heard him. Bruce wouldn't have been surprised if a few of the male Reporters messed their pants from his threat.

Ten minutes later, Bruce could see that Winny was getting tired from all of the questions so being the overprotective father and lover that he was going to be stopped all questions and told the reporters that he would get back to them in a few days.

Bruce took Winny by the hand and escorted her back into the building where she would be safe since Alfred was waiting for him and Winny who Alfred had taken a likening to since the first time the loyal butler had met Winny when she was 16 and was going by Kid Flash. Bruce had no doubt that the man that raised him would protect Winny with his life since Alfred was a former member of MI6 and had protected members of the British Royal family before coming to work for his family so many years ago.

Bruce knew that he had another reason to clean up Gotham. The reason was for his unborn child to be able to grow up safe and never have to worry about losing their parents to a gunman.

_Next chapter will be a time skip of several months maybe around Winny's 7 month as she is 3 months along in this chapter._

_**IDEAS ARE REALLY NEEDED FOR WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS. THANK YOU**._

**REVIEWS WOULD BE WONDERFUL. THANK YOU.**


	18. Chapter 18

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT WITH THIS STORY. I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPER UP. I JUST DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE AND I HAD TO REBOOT MY LAPTOP WHICH CAUSE ME LOSE THE FIRST 3 PAGES OF THIS STORY WHICH I REWROTE THE BEST THAT I COULD. **

Chapter 18

Winny let out a groan as she felt her baby kick her once again in the kidney causing the young speedster to have to rush to the bathroom to relieve herself.

Winny was in her 7th month of pregnancy and according to her Doctor was doing good. Her cancer seem to have gone into remission for the time being but Dr. Savage want her to get back on Chemotherapy as soon as the baby was born.

"Miss Winny, Are you alright?" The ever loyal Butler who really was like a father to Bruce and an uncle to Winny asked from outside of the door.

"I would be a lot better if this kid wasn't hitting me in the kidneys every two seconds." Winny replied with humor in her voice as she washed her hands before heading out of the bathroom to see Alfred standing by the door with a tray of food that would be good for her and the baby.

Since Winny was most likely carrying a speedster baby, Alfred would be making more than normal for meals. Not that the elderly butler minded as he loved to cook for people that appreciated his cooking like Bruce, Dick and Winny always did.

"I remember when Mrs. Martha was pregnant with Master Bruce she was always on a rampage at the tail end of her pregnancy and at one point threw a vase at Master Thomas. It was a good thing that he ducked and the vase was plastic." Alfred told the speedster as he pulled out the chair for her to sit down.

Winny shot Alfred a look at the mention of a plastic vase being in the mansion of one of the richest couples in the world.

Alfred seemed to know what Winny was thinking and gave her a smile. "The vase was a gift given to Master Bruce's parents when they were first married by one of Mrs. Martha's good friends. Mrs. Martha's friend told her that the vase was to be used on Master Thomas when he was being a pain in what you sit on as the young lady had said." Alfred explained with a slight smile.

"Sounds like a girl after my own heart." Winny replied as she began to eat the healthy lunch that was place in front of her.

Alfred smiled. He had always like the young woman in front of him in both her civilian and hero identity. Winny was never afraid to be herself no matter where she was in both of her identities. Alfred also saw a lot of the previous Flash in the persona of Winny. After all Winny was raised by Barry Allen as his own daughter. Barry was a joker but when the time called for it Barry turned into The Flash and take out the villain and still get back to his family.

Alfred knew based on the way Barry acted around his wife, the late Iris West-Allen who had died just after Winny had taken over the mantle of The Flash, that Barry was very over protective of his family. Alfred also saw much of Barry Allen in the young man he had raised since he was 8. Bruce like Barry was very Protective of those he saw as his children. Alfred also thought Heaven help the poor soul of a male that would want to date the child that Winny was carrying was going to be a daughter whose parents were founding members of The Justice League.

Alfred remembered a time when Barry showed just how protective he was with his niece. Winny had come over to the Mansion for a play date with Master Dick when Winny was 17 and Master Dick was 16 and both of them were going through puberty. The two teens were playing a video game when Dick had asked a innocent question. The young acrobat had asked if he could kiss Winny on the lips.

Winny knew about the birds and the bees said that Dick could kiss her as she knew that Dick was being curious. Just as Dick was about to kiss his best friend all hell broke loose as Barry Allen had walked into the room to ask Winny something and saw his niece who was a daughter to him being kissed by a Playboy's ward. Need less to say Barry went on a rampage and almost killed Dick with his bare hands. Winny explained what had happened in an attempt to try and calm her uncle down, which by the grace of whatever deity was out there had managed to calm down enough to release his hands from Dick's neck before he turned blue.

After that time Winny and Dick were never allowed to be in the same room alone. So the resulted in Alfred having to watch the two young heroes until Winny became The Flash at the age of 18 and Dick becoming NightWing at 17. The two young heroes remained friends even though they were in two different Leagues of being heroes.

Alfred was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a loud gasps coming from the red head by the table. Alfred looked over to where Winny was seated to see her clutching her stomach in pain and saw small spots of blood near her groin area.

Alfred knew from when Miss Martha had gone in to Labor with Master Bruce that this was not a good sign seeing as Miss Winny still had 2 more months to go but Alfred also knew that Winny was a speedster and the baby was most likely a speedster so do to their fast metabolism the pregnancy would be shorter but the baby would be fully developed.

Winny let out a scream as she felt a strong amount of pain come through her stomach and felt water drip down her legs. Winny then knew that she was in labor and that the baby was coming NOW.

"Al..Al..Alfred, I think that the baby is coming." Winny cried out as she gasped out in pain as she closed her eyes and clutched her stomach.

The ever faithful Butler wasted no time in rushing to his future mistress's side and gently leading her to the living room. Once in the Living Room, Alfred guided Winny to one of the sofas and gently laid her down in a birthing position. Lucky for Winny Alfred did know how to deliver a baby should the need arise.

"Just Breath Miss Winny, everything is going to be alright." Alfred told the young speedster as he took her heartbeat which was a little fast but Winny's heartbeat was always fast due to her powers.

"Your heartbeat is good. I am going to take a look and see how far along you are." Alfred told Winny as she went down to the end of the Sofa and checked on to see how far Winny was dilated. The elderly butler gently lifted the skirt that Winny was wearing over her knees and leaned down to see that even though Winny's water had only broke a few minutes ago, Winny was already dilated 4 centimeters which was most likely due to her speed powers.

"I am afraid that you are dilating very fast Miss Winny. So fast that I do not think that we would have time to get to a hospital." Alfred told Winny as he held her hand as another contraction came and went.

"Call the The WatchTower. Martian Manhunter should be on duty." Winny gasped out in pain as she was handed her communicator and she placed it to her ear.

"J'onn, please tell me that you are at the teleport pad controls?" Winny asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes I am Winny. Is something wrong?" The Martian asked as he heard and felt the pain in the youngest founder's voice.

"The baby is coming!" Winny yelled as another contraction hit her. "I need you to contact Batman and have him get to the med bay in the WatchTower. Also I need you to teleport the man next to me with me as well. Don't worry, he is trust worthy. Please HURRY!" Winny yelled as she felt another contraction grow through her body. It would seem that her child was in a hurry to come into this world. That was to be expected do to the fact that the baby's mother was known for her speed and the Baby's father was known for showing up just in time when needed. So it was no surprised that the baby of the Dark Knight and Flash would pick a inconvenient time to come into the world.

"Understood. Prepare for transportation in a few seconds." J'onn told the speedster.

Winny gasps again as another contraction came and went in a flash to coin a phrase. Soon Winny felt herself being teleported to the WatchTower med bay where she hoped that Bruce would be waiting for her but she knew that Bruce was busy being an mediator for two warring races thousands of miles away form Earth. Who in their right minds would want Batman of all people to be a mediator?

When Winny arrived at the Med Bay, Shayera and Green Lantern were waiting for her as well as Green Arrow who felt he had a right to be in the birthing room since he was technically a father-figure to Winny being he watched Winny grow up along side with Roy and Dick.

Winny let out another pain induced scream and this time breaking John's fingers with her pain induced strength. Alfred in the meantime had changed int a medical outfit so not to give away who Batman was under the mask as the only people who knew who Batman was were the Founders and a few of the other members of the League. Not even the staff save for Dr. Savage who had signed a wavier saying that she would not reveal who any of the Justice League were under the mask.

Alfred was asked to be the one to deliver the newest addition to the Wayne and West-Allen family. Winny knew that she was in good hands due to the fact that Alfred was the one who had helped Martha Wayne deliver Bruce 29 years ago.

"You are doing great Miss Winny. You don't need to push just yet as you are not fully dilated just yet. Although I think that that will be very soon given your powers and the contractions that are coming as fast as they are." The Butler told the speedster who was glaring at him.

"You mean to tell me that despite all this pain that I am going through?" Winny growled out knowing that Alfred wouldn't take anything she said in a mean way.

"Miss Winny, I would say that you have less than an hour before you are ready to give birth." Alfred replied.

"Good. That answers that question. Now to ask the next question. WHERE THE HELL IS BATMAN WHEN I NEED HIM?!" Winny yelled as another contraction was felt.

"We are trying to get Batman here Winny but he is having some problems getting away from his mission as the mediator to the planet of Ragion. We did tell him that you are having a baby but I doubt that will work with the aliens as you know they have different ways of life." Shayera told her friend who was like a little sister to her and really her only friend when she came back to League after the Thangarian Invasion.

"Don't I know it!" Winny screamed again as she once again broke John's fingers with her labor induced pain. She had been been the mediator to many of warring races who had liked her do to her out going persona.

Half an hour, several screams and broken fingers (John Steward mostly) later, Winny was fully dilated and ready to give birth to hers and Batman's child. Nightwing and Speedy had been beamed up by Winny's request as Roy was going to be and uncle and Dick in a freaky way was going to be an older brother/uncle.

"Alright Miss Winny, I need for you to push now." Alfred calmly told the young speedster as he put on a surgical gown and mask. Everyone that was in the room was also in surgical gowns and masks. Roy had decided to stay out of the room. The archer wasn't afraid to admit that he didn't want to me in the delivery room when his sister figure was giving birth. Roy just couldn't handle anything giving birth even though he grew up on a Indian reservation where the people delivered every thing on their own.

Dick was on one side of Winny getting his fingers broke much like GL had his fingers broke. The former Boy Wonder was shocked that Bruce wasn't there but knowing Batman he would be doing everything he could think of to do to make it back in time to welcome his child into the world.

Shayera was the smart one of the group as she had stood at the head of the bed thus making it hard for Winny to reach out and grab her hand and break it.

Dr. Savage was helping Alfred with the birth as she did know a little bit about delivering babies (not that she was saying that Alfred couldn't deliver a baby.) But Alfred was going to be the one to deliver the baby as per per request by Winny and Bruce. Dr. Savage was only there should something go wrong with the delivery. Which everyone in the room and outside of the room were hoping wouldn't happen.

Winny began pushing with all her might as she felt her inside tear from the force of bringing another life into the world.

"That's good Miss Winny, you are doing great." Alfred said as he could see the red haired head of the newest addition to the Wayne and West-Allen Families. "I can see the head. Keep Pushing."

Winny screamed as she pushed once again with all her might as she felt her child start to slide out of her body. It was at that moment that the doors to the medical room slid open to reveal the dark costume form of Batman who looked like had ran a marathon to get the WatchTower.

"Nice of you to show up when most of the hard work is done and I don't get a chance to break your hand which is the least of what I want to do to you." Winny growled out as once again pushed with all her might to get the baby out of her body.

"I don't care what you have to do, GET THIS THING OUT OF ME NOW!" Winny screamed once again and squeezed Batman's hand as he had switched places with Green Lantern. Amazingly Winny didn't break Batman's fingers. Instead she broke his whole hand if the loud crack was anything to go by.

If Batman was in any pain from having his hand broken, he didn't show it. Instead he continued to gently wipe away the sweat that was one the mother of his child's forehead as she pushed what he hoped would be for the last time. Which it turned out it was do to the cry of a new life entering the world.

"It is a girl." Alfred said with a smile in his voice. Batman was motioned over to the foot of the bed so that he could cut the umbilical cord. Which he did before Alfred hand the baby girl off to Dr. Savage.

Dr. Savage was handed the baby to clean off and check the Apgar score of the infant. The score was the highest you could get for a newborn. The good Doctor handed the newborn baby girl to the loyal Wayne butler so that he could be the one to give the baby to her waiting parents.

"I think we should give the new parents some alone time with their daughter." Alfred told the group as he took command and ushered and shooing everyone out of the room to give his ward and girlfriend some bonding time with their new daughter after he had given Winny her new daughter.

Once everyone was out of the room Batman removed his cowl so that Bruce Wayne would be the one that his daughter would see.

"She's beautiful." Winny pointed out with a tired smile. The speedster was exhausted but happy that he was finally able to meet her child.

"Just like her mother." Bruce replied before kissing Winny's forehead. "So what do we name her?" Bruce asked.

Winny smiled at her boyfriend before answering. "Iris Martha West-Wayne."

Bruce's eyes went wide at the names Winny had said but it made sense. Winny had said that she would want to name the baby after her aunt who was a mother figure to her and his mother.

"I think my mother would be honored." Bruce replied before he gently pick up his daughter and held her in his arms.

"You should get some sleep. I'll take care of Iris." Bruce told his girlfriend with a rare smile.

"Irey as a nickname." Winny replied before closing her eyes and soon she was of in lala land.

Bruce smiled at his girlfriend before shifting his daughter so that she was in a position that he could put his cowl back on before leaving the birthing room.

Batman knew that he was going to ambushed by everyone that was on the WatchTower so that they could see his daughter. It was going to be a _looong _day with him having to be civil with everyone but it was worth it just so every one could see Irey who really was the first child to be BORN into the justice league.

_Next chapter Winny gets some bad news and deals with some tragic things in her life._

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime. Thank you**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT AS WELL. THANK YOU.**_


End file.
